My Hero
by honey-kimy
Summary: Ryeowook di culik untuk memancing kemunculan Jongwoon, ada apa dibalik penculikan itu?. Main cast Yewook. BL.
1. Chapter 1

MY HERO [chap 1- Pangeran Lilac ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook seorang namja manis yang suka membaca dongeng. Kegemarannya membuat ia jatuh cinta pada tokoh dalam dongeng tersebut. Bayangan Pangeran Lilac tidak pernah hilang hingga ia masuk SMU.

Inilah kisah Wookie, atau Choi Ryeowook, _namja_ kecil nan mungil yang begitu manis seperti _yeoja_. Ketika ia berumur 6 tahun, ia menemukan sebuah buku cerita yang berjudul 'Pangeran Di Antara Bunga-Bunga' dalam sekejap Wookie jatuh cinta pada pangeran tampan bernama Lilac yang berada dalam buku cerita tersebut.

10 tahun berlalu . . .

"Wookie! Sungmin sudah datang menjemput." teriak bibi pengasuh Wookie.

"Iya bibi, aku segera turun." balas Wookie dari kamar dengan suara tenornya.

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku cerita yang telah pudar warna sampulnya. Buku cerita dengan sampul Pangeran Lilac impiannya.

"Mulai hari ini Wookie jadi murid SMU yang ceria, doakan semoga hari ini menyenangkan." ocehnya pada buku ceritanya.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah, belum genap tiga langkah Ryeowook berhenti kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil buku ceritanya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sekolah Pangeran Lilac-ku." batin Wookie. Memasukkan buku cerita ke dalam tas dengan buru-buru, lalu segera berlari menemui Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya.

"Minnie _hyung~~ _maaf sudah menunggu lama. Hehehe" Ryeowook bergelayut manja pada pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan tersebut supaya Sungmin tidak memarahinya.

"Ck dasar lamban! Ayo kita berangkat sebelum terlambat!" Sungmin menarik pergelangan kurus Wookie dan menyeretnya menuju mobil.

"Minnie _hyung~~~ _kita sekelas lagi." girang Ryeowook saat melihat daftar pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"Padahal aku bosan sekelas terus denganmu sejak SD!" dengus Sungmin.

"Yak _hyung_!" teriak Wookie sebal sambil mencubit lengan Sungmin.

"_Appo_ Wookie-ah." keluh Sungmin setelah mendapat cubitan dari Ryeowook. "Jja kita cari tempat duduk dulu!" Sungmin kembali menyeret Ryeowook untuk mencari kelas dan tempat duduk.

"Ayo Wookie kita cari pacar yang tampan 100%" teriak Sungmin dengan semangatnya.

"_Ne hyung_, kita cari pacar yang tampan seperti Pangeran Lilac" ucap Wookie tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan buku cerita favoritnya.

"MWO! Wookie-ah, kau masih membawa buku itu kemana-mana? Aish _jinja_, kau sudah SMU Wookie-ah." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, heran bagaimana bisa Wookie masih setia pada pangeran impiannya ketika kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung_? Habisnya aku tidak tega meninggalkan dia sendirian dirumah." jawab Wookie dengan polosnya.

"_Aigooo_ Wookie . . ingat umurmu dong." Sungmin menelangkupkan kepalanya di meja tempat duduknya mendengar betapa polos sahabatnya itu.

"Karena hanya dia idolaku _hyung_, jadi mau gimana lagi." Wookie mengerjabkan mata dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, pikirannya kembali membayangkan sesosok Pangeran Lilac impiannya.

"Kau ini, _kajja_ kita ke aula untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru sebelum kau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Pangeran Lilac-mu itu." Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju aula sekolah untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Ryeowook hanya menurut saja ketika Sungmin menyeretnya ke aula "Kenapa minnie _hyung_ tahu kalau aku sedang membayangkan Pangeran Lilac." tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Terlihat begitu jelas di wajahmu." jawab Sungmin asal.

"Benarkah? Ada wajah Pangeran Lilac di wajahku _hyung_?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat sahabatnya yang kelewat polos dan kekanak-kanakan itu.

Ryeowook memilih berangan-angan tentang Pangeran Lilac, daripada mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah ceramah di podium. Sungmin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Wookie kemudian timbul niatnya untuk menjahili sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menyenggol pelan lengan Ryeowook dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan juga "Wookie-ah, disana ada yang seperti Pangeran Lilac."

"Kyaaaa . . . mana? Mana Minnie _hyung_?" teriak spontan Ryeowook tanpa mengingat lagi dimana ia berada sekarang.

Shinggg!

Semua orang yang berada di aula menatapnya termasuk kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato di podium. Menatap pada Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak menanyakan keberadaan Pangeran Lilac.

"_Daddy~~_" rengek Wookie kepada ayahnya. Sejak peristiwa siang tadi, Ryeowook kesal dan ngambek tidak mau berangkat sekolah karena malu.

"Ada apa sayang hemm?" Siwon mengusap kepala anak kesayangannya yang sedang merajuk padanya.

"Wookie tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah besok." ucapnya, menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Kenapa anak _Daddy_ yang manis ini tidak mau sekolah eoh?" tanya Siwon denga sabarnya.

"Minnie _hyung_ jahat _Daddy_, Minnie _hyung_ membuatku malu di depan semua siswa baru tadi. Huhuhu~~" adu Ryeowook disertai tangisannya.

"_Aigo~~_ benarkah? Coba ceritakan masalahnya pada _Daddy_." pinta Siwon.

Ryeowookpun menceritakan kronologi kejadian tadi pagi saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang membuatnya malu di muka umum. Siwon berusaha menahan tawanya setelah mendengar cerita Ryeowook. sungguh Ryeowook sekarang sudah SMU tetapi mengapa masih terosebsi dengan dongeng ketika ia kecil.

"_Daddy~~_, _Daddy_ menertawakan Wookie-kan?" tebak Ryeowook. "_Daddy_ jahat. _Daddy_ sama menyebalkan seperti Minnie _hyung_. Huhuhu. "

Bught

" Aww, kenapa kau memukul _Daddy_ sayang?" Ryeowook memukul dada ayahnya membuat Siwon sedikit meringis menahan sakit akibat pukulan anaknya tersebut.

"_Daddy_ menyebalkan." sunggut Ryeowook dengan mulut monyongnya.

"Kau juga salah _baby_. Kau sudah besar mengapa masih terosebsi dengan Pangeran Lilac? Jadi jangan salahkan Sungmin jika dia mengerjaimu." jelas Siwon pada namja mungil yang berstatus sebagai anaknya itu.

"Huhuhu, kenapa _Daddy_ juga menyalahkanku? Apa salahnya mengagumi Pangeran Lilac. Huhuhuhu . ."

"Tidak salah _baby_, kau hanya perlu meninggalkan dunia imajinasi kekanak-kanakanmu itu. Paham?" Siwon membawa Ryeowook dalam dekapan hangat seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya.

"_Ne Daddy_, Wookie paham. Wookie sayang _Daddy_." ucapnya. Membalas pelukan Siwon dengan erat. Hanya ayahnya yang dia miliki sekarang setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk selamanya.

"Daddy juga menyayangimu. Jadi besok tidak boleh bolos sekolah, _Daddy_ akan menngantarmu besok bagaimana?" usul Siwon.

"_Ne Daddy_, gomawo. _I Love you_ _Daddy._" gumam Ryeowook sebelum terlelap dalam pelukan Siwon.

Hup

Siwon mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Anak yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apapun yang ia punya. Siwon merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook di ranjang yang berbalut sprei hijau dengan motif Kura-Kura Ninja. Siwon mengecup pelan kening anaknya.

"Kelak kau akan tahu siapa sebenarnya Pangeran Lilac dalam dongeng tersebut." Gumam Siwon, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur anaknya setelah mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu.

Tbc ^.^

Anneyong... aku kembali membawa FF baru. Tapi maaf sebelumnya FF ini hanya remake dari komik jadul yang judulnya 'MY HERO' semoga kalian menyukainya.

Mohon reviewnya, tentang apa saja yang ada dalam FF ini, baik dari segi tulisan, bahasa maupun ceritanya...

Okee.. sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya..gomawoo...bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

MY HERO [chap 2 – Surat Cinta ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook mendapatkan surat cinta, apakah dari pangeran Lilac atau dari . . .

Hari ini Wookie berangkat sekolah diantar Siwon setelah insiden penerimaan siswa baru kemarin tentu saja bersama dengan Sungmin juga.

"Wookie, maafkan _hyung ne_?" Sungmin mengeluarkan _aegyo-_nya untuk merayu Wookie agar memaafkannya.

Tidak sulit membujuk Wookie untuk memaafkan Sungmin, karena Wookie sangat bergantung pada sahabat yang telah dianggap sebagai _hyung_-nya itu.

"Wookie lihat! _Namja_ disebelah sana lumayan tampan." seru Sungmin pada Wookie saat berjalan menuju loker.

"Ah biasa saja _hyung_, hanya 55 % ketampanannya." jawab Wookie santai. "Sungmin _hyung_ semangat sekali mencari pacar. Ck." gumam Wooki sambil sambil membuka loker miliknya.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya hingga bulat ketika mendapati di dalam lokernya ada sepucuk surat.

"Wookie kau hebat! Kau sudah mendapat surat cinta!" heboh Sungmin melihat Wookie mendapat surat cinta.

"Diamlah _hyung_! Kau berisik sekali." kata Wookie. "Aku tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian lagi."

"Ah _mianhae_ Wookie, _hyung_ hanya terlalu bersemangat saja. _Jja_ cepat buka suratnya! _Hyung_ penasaran siapa yang mengirimimu surat cinta."Sungmin sudah tidak sabar mengetahui apa isi surat yang di dapat oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka surat beramplop ungu muda dengan hati-hati. Jangtungnya berdegup keras saat membuka lipatan surat tersebut.

_untuk Choi Ryeowook  
tentu kaget dengan datangnya surat ini. Begini, saya ingin bertemu anda karena ada yang ingin saya bicarakan. Kalau bisa datanglah ke ruang latihan klub Kendo. _

_Kim Jongwoon._

"Sungmin _hyung._ . ini tidak mungkin, kita baru masuk sekolah kemarin _hyung_." lirih Wookie. "_Hyung_ . . siapa Kim Jongwoon itu?"

"Entahlah Wookie, mungkin karena ia melihatmu kemarin, cinta pada pandangan pertama." ujar Sungmin mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Lebih baik kita pikirkan nanti saja Wookie, _kajja_ kita masuk ke kelas." sambung Sungmin, lalu menarik tangan Wookie untuk memasuki kelas mereka berdua.

Sepanjang pelajaran Wookie hanya memikirkan siapa pengirim surat cinta tersebut. Seperti apa orangnya? Tampan atau tidak? Baik atau tidak? Tetapi Wookie masih ragu untuk menemuinya di ruang latihan Kendo, ia takut orang yang mengirimi surat cinta tidak setampan Pangeran Lilac.

"_Hyung~_~ bagaimana ini?" Ryeowook minta pendapat Sungmin untuk menemui _namja_ bernama Kim Jongwoon atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya kita temui saja Wookie, supaya tidak penasaran. _Kajja_."

"Tapi _hyung_, aku takut~~"

"Sudahlah Wookie, kita lihat dulu seperti apa orangnya. Kalau dilihat dari suratnya boleh juga."

"_Hyung . _. mana bisa dilihat berdasarkan surat?" protes Wookie.

Ryeowook memikirkan kata Sungmin barusan. "Jika surat itu tulisannya bagus dan rapi kemungkinan besar yang menulisnya juga sangat tampan, seperti Pangeran Lilac." inner Ryeowook.

"_NAMJA_ PENDEK YANG DI SITU . . JANGAN MELAMUN! AWAS CEPAT MENYINGKIR!"

"Eh?" Wookie tersadar dari lamunannya, namun terlambat.

BRUGH

Ryeowook terjatuh setelah seseorang menabraknya, lebih parahnya lagi orang tersebut jatuh menindih tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Aduh, tadi-kan sudah aku bilang AWAS!" marah _namja_ yang masih berada diatas Wookie.

_Namja_ tersebut bangun dan menarik Wookie lalu menatapnya tajam. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Aku jadi tertahan di sini gara-gara kamu!"

"Sungmin _hyung_.. hiks. .hiks" Wookie bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sungmin, takut.

"Aish, begitu saja menangis. Kau _namja_ atau _yeoja_?" omel _namja_ penabrak Wookie seraya meninggalkan TKP.

"Kasar sekali omongannya, tapi dia lumayan tampan Wookie. 80% menurut _hyung_ nilainya" ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat raut muka Wookie yang masih ketakuatan akibat dimarahi _namja_ yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_Hyung~~_10%pun dia tidak tampan." Ryeowook heran dengan Sungmin, dalam situasi seperti ini sempat-sempatnya menilai ketampanan seorang _namja_.

"_Hyung_. . ini ruang latihan klub Kendo atau kandang Ayam?" tanya Wookie setelah berada di depan ruang Kendo yang tidak layak di sebut sebagai ruang latihan.

"Benar, seperti kandang Ayam." Sungmin meng'iya'kan pendapat Ryeowook. "Sebentar _hyung_ ketuk dulu pintunya." Sungmin mendekati pintu ruang latihan klub Kendo, lalu mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Adakah orang didalam?" teriak Sungmin. Sementara Ryeowook berada jauh dibelakang Sungmin.

"Siapa ya?" terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruang latihan klub Kendo.

KRIETT

Pintu reot itupun terbuka menampakkan sosok yang membuat kedua mata _namja_ manis itu membulat sempurna.

"Hallo _namja-namja_ manis." sapa _namja_ pembuka pintu.

"Tampan , cantik . ." ucap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Tidak usah begitu, aku ini memang tampan." narsisnya. "Ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari manis?"

"Hemm ini, anak ini ada perlu dengan Kim Jongwoon." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Ryeowook ke depan _namja_ pembuka pintu tadi.

"Oh Jongwoon? Dia baru saja pulang karena ada urusan. Apa kau yang bernama Choi Ryeowook?"

"I-ya." jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"Kamu ternyata anak yang manis dan imut. Oh ya perkenalkan aku Kim Heechul, teman baik Jongwoon." ucap _namja_ pembuka pintu yang ternyata bernama Kim Heechul. "Masuklah dulu, ah panggil _hyung_ saja tidak usah sungkan" lanjutnya mempersilahkan kedua _namja_ manis itu masuk ke dalam ruang latihan klub Kendo.

"Tadi Jongwoon menunggumu, dia bilang maaf karena harus pergi. Silahkan dimakan kuenya." Heechul menyodorkan sekotak biskuit untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Emm, _hyung_ Jongwoon itu tampan tidak?" tanya Sungmin _to the point_.

"Tentu, dia terkenal tampan lho. Tapi masih lebih tampan _hyung_." narsis Heechul.

"Wookie, dia bisa diharapkan." bisik Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Iya, siapa tahu seperti Pangeran Lilac." jawab Ryeowook pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tadi Jongwoon juga meminta tolong pada _hyung_ untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Heechul mulai bicara serius.

"A-apa itu _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sedikit gugup.

"Jongwoon menyuruhmu untuk menjadi manager klub Kendo." jawab Heechul kalem.

"Hebat Wookie, dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Sampai-sampai ingin menjadikanmu manager klub Kendo." kata Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku _hyung_?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

Heechul meletakkan cermin yang ia pegang setelah membenahi tatanan rambutnya " kata Jongwoon karena kamu tunangannya."

1

2

3

"APA TUNANGANNN!"

"_DADDYYY!_" teriak Ryeowook dari ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang begitu melihat Siwon turun dari mobilnya.

"_Aigoo~ baby Daddy_ kok teriak-teriak ada apa eoh?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut seraya mengecup pipi _namja_ mungil kesayangannya itu.

"_Daddy . ._ kenapa ada orang yang bernama Jongwoon mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan Wookie." kata Ryeowook masih dengan berteriak. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Hahahaha . .akhirnya ketahuan juga." jawab Siwon setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Apa maksud _Daddy_? Bagaimana aku bisa bertunangan dengan _namja_ yang sama sekali tidak kukenal?" tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan bersemangat begitu, sabar akan _Daddy_ ceritakan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah _Daddy_!" perintah Wookie pada Siwon.

"Oke _baby_ begini ceritanya."Siwon mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kim Jongwoon itu adalah anak dari Kim Youngwoon, kakak kelas _Daddy_ sewaktu kuliah dulu. Sebulan yang lalu beliau meninggal karena kecelakaan, oleh karena itu anak semata wayangnya dititipkan pada _Daddy_. Maka _Daddy_ bertanggung jawab atas masa depannya."

Ryeowook mendengarkan cerita Siwon dengan seksama. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tunangan itu _Daddy_?"

"Karena itu _Daddy_ memberikan _baby Daddy _ yang manis ini untuknya, supaya dia bisa bertanggung jawab atasmu dan meneruskan perusahaan _Daddy_ kelak. Itulah janji _Daddy_ pada mendiang Kim Youngwoon."

"_Daddy_, jangan samakan aku dengan anak kucing." keluh Ryeowook setelah mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Kenapa _Daddy_-nya itu dengan mudah memberikan anaknya pada orang lain seperti memberikan anak kucing.

Tbc^.^

Bagaimana cepat bukan updatenya? Maaf masih banyak typo. RCL-nya aku tunggu. . .

Gomawo. . . . sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...byeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

MY HERO [chap 3 – Kim Jongwoon ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook sudah mengetahui siapa Kim Jongwoon dan ternyata ia seperti . . .

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Wookie yang mengatakan dirinya seperti anak kucing yang bisa diberikan begitu saja.

"_Daddy_ sudah cukup mengurusmu selama ini, apalagi sepeninggal _Mommy_-mu. Lagi pula suka atau tidak kau akan menikah jaga _baby_." Siwon memandang wajah anaknya yang sudah mulai bisa mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Jadi _Daddy _memilihkan calon suami untukmu _baby_. Dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini _Daddy_ takut kamu tidak laku _baby_." Siwon memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Yak! _Daddy_ senang ya kalau aku tidak laku!" teriak Ryeowook kesal. _Daddy_-nya suka sekali menggodanya.

"Hehehe _mianhe baby_, _Daddy_ hanya bercanda. Nah besok temuilah Kim Jongwoon, _baby _tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihan _Daddy_." Siwon menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala anak semata wayang yang manja setengah mati itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya _Daddy_. Siapa tahu dia mirip Pangeran Lilac." Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, wajahnya sangat sumringah membayangkan tunangannya setampan Pangeran Lilac.

Pagi ini ada pemeriksaan kesehatan untuk kelas 1-A, kelas Ryeowook dan Sungmin di UKS. Ryeowook terlihat begitu ceria hari ini,

"Wookie-ah, kau kelihatan senang sekali hari ini. Apa karena memakai baju baru eoh?" selidik Sungmin seraya membuka kemejanya, ia heran meihat Ryeowook senyam-senyum sejak pagi.

"_Aniya hyung_, ini masalah tunangan kemarin. Kata _Daddy_ aku harus menemuinya, karena kata _Daddy_ ia sangat pantas untukku." terang Ryeowook mengungkapkan alasan mengapa di senang hari ini.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau membayangkan tunanganmu itu seperti Pangeran Lilac." tebak Sungmin, sepertinya lama bergaul dengan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin bisa membaca isi pikiran Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ hebat bisa membaca pikiranku." ucap Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"Jangan mengkhayal terlalu tinggi, nanti jika tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan jatuhnya akan sakit." Sungmin mengingatkan Ryeowook supaya bisa berpikir realitas, mana ada orang seperti dalam cerita-cerita.

Brakkk

"Kyaaaaaaa. . ." teriak Ryeowook dan penghuni UKS lainnya ketika pintu UKS terbuka secara paksa.

"Kau! Apa tidak melihat tanda di larang masuk karena sedang ada pemeriksaan!" marah petugas UKS kepada _namja_ pembuka pintu tersebut, yang tak lain adalah _namja_ yang menabrak Ryeowook kemari.

"Aku melihatnya, tapi dia sedang membutuhkan pengobatan." _Namja_ penabrak Ryeowook kemarin menunjuk temannya yang ia papah karena banyak luka di tubuhnya, mungkin akibat berkelahi.

"Iya, tapi sebaiknya kau tunggu di luar dahulu." perintah penjaga UKS.

"Ck, bukankah UKS untuk mengobati orang sakit!" balasnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Dasar _namja_ kasar, tidak tahu sopan santun, suka membantah pula." gumam Ryeowook sambil menutup tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka dengan bajunya yang baru saja ia lepaskan sebelum namja kasar itu masuk.

Gumaman Ryeowook ternyata di dengar oleh namja penabraknya kemarin. "YA! Kau yang mengataiku barurusan!" teriaknya.

_Namja_ tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook setelah meletakkan temannya begitu saja di tempat tidur. Menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Dasar _namja_ cengeng dan JELEK." kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang entah apa ekspresinya saat ini.

Setelah pemeriksaan badan Sungmin dan Ryeowook pergi ke katin untuk istirahat. Ryeowook masih saja mengoceh tidak terima karena dikatakan jelek oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa _namja_ 10% itu buta mengatakan aku jelek, jelas-jelas aku manis begini. Huh." dengus Ryeowook sebal.

"Sudahlah Wookie kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali,_ hyung_ bosan mendengarnya. Lebih baik cepat habiskan makananmu, dan kita pergi ke aula untuk menyaksikan perkenalan klub yang ada di sekolah ini." Sungmin membuka novel yang selalu ia bawa dan mulai membacanya daripada harus mendengarkan Ryeowook.

"_Aniya_, kenapa kita harus ke Aula? Bukankah tidak wajib." Ryeowook menolak ajakan Sungmin untuk ke aula.

"Dasar _pabo_! Bukankah kau ingin melihat wajah ketua klub Kendo tunanganmu itu heh?" Sungmin meletakkan novelnya dengan sedikit kasar, benar-benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

"Oh iya aku lupa _hyung_, kita bisa melihat wajah Kim Jongwoon." ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan membuat sebal Sungmin tentu saja.

Di aula sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswa kelas satu yang ingin menghadiri presentasi dari setiap klub yang ada di sekolah.

Dengan semangat Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengikuti setiap presentasi dari dari berbagai kelompok, menilai berapa persen ketampanan mereka tentu saja. Misalnya saja ketika ketua klup Astronomi tampil, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menilai ketampanan ketua tersebut dengan nilai 50%.

"_Hyung_, sekarang giliran klub Kendo." kata Ryeowook sumringah, tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah Kim Jongwoon sebenarnya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Ryeowook sejenak. "Iya, _hyung_ juga penasaran seperti apa Kim Jongwoon itu. Kenapa dia belum muncul juga?"

Suara-suara gaduh mulai terdengar karena ketua klub Kendo belum muncul. Banyak yang berpikir klub Kendo mengundurkan diri, karena mengingat tempat latihan mereka saja seperti kandang Ayam.

BRAAAKKKKK

"RIBUT SEKALI SIH KALIAN!"

SHIIINGGGGGGGGG

Mendadak suara hening setelah seorang _namja_ menggebrak meja yang ada dipodium.

"Langsung saja, aku Kim Jongwoon dari klub Kendo. Kami tidak akan bermanis-manis, siapa yang mau bergabung dengan klub Kendo harus bersiap mati!" teriak Kim Jongwoon dengan tampang garangnya. Kemudian turun dari podium dengan santainya.

Siswa-siswa kembali gaduh setelah Kim Jongwoon turun dari podium. Banyak dari mereka yang mengomentari perilaku kasar dan tidak sopan dari ketua klub Kendo. Sementara Ryeowook . .

"Di-dia Kim Jongwoon?" ucapnya lirih. Angannya tentang Kim Jongwoon yang tampan bak Pangeran Lilac lenyap begitu saja, seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang belum tersusun. Ternyata namja yang menabrak dan mengatainya jelek adalah KIM JONGWOON.

Ryeowook tidak percaya jika tunangannya adalah Kim Jongwoon, apa _Daddy_-nya sudah rabun? Ryeowook masih saja menangis dan ngedumel tidak jelas. Sejak dari aula hingga sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah.

"Sungmin _hyung~~_huhuhu" tangis Ryeowook menangisi nasibnya mempunyai tunangan namja yang begitu kasar dan tidak sopan.

"Terima saja nasibmu Wook-ah, atau kau minta _Daddy_-mu untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu." usul Sungmin.

"Benar _hyung_, aku akan protes dengan _Daddy_, masa anak manis seperti aku dikasih tunangan _namja_ kasar dan tidak sopan seperti Kim Jongwoon." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sebal dengan kelakuan _Daddy-nya_ menjodohkan anaknya tanpa meminta pertimbangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan memukul _Daddy_ jika sampai rumah nanti." teriak Ryeowook sambil menendang botol minumnya yang telah kosong.

Pukk

"Aww! Siapa yang berani melempar botol kepadaku." teriak _namja_ yang tidak sengaja terkena botol yang Ryeowook tendang tadi.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" teriak _namja_ bersama gerombolannya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Ma-maafkan saya, saya be-benar-benar tidak sengaja." gagap Ryeowook.

"Wow _hyung_, mereka manis sekali!" teriak _namja_ lain yang berada dibelakang _namja_ yang sedang mendekati Ryeowook dan memengang wajah Ryeowook yang sudah ketakutan.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia!" Sungmin menarik paksa Ryeowook dari _namja_ yang memegangnya dan menyembunyikan Ryeowook di balik punggungnya.

"Ouh rupanya kau mau melawan kami?" ujar pimpinan gerombolan tersebut sambil menyerang Sungmin.

"Wookie-ah, lari! Cari bantuan segera, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus melawan mereka sendiri!" perintah Sungmin.

Ryeowook menuruti perintah Sungmin untuk mencari bantuan, namun kakinya sudah dijegal dahulu oleh salah satu dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Mau lari kena manis?"

"Ja- Jangan menyentuhku, Ming _hyung_ . .hiks." tangis Ryeowook saat _namja_ yang menjegalnya tadi menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan bersiap untuk menciumnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUNANGANKU? CARI MATI?"

Tbc^.^

Segini dulu aja ya? Ga usah banyak-banyak biar rajin update-nya..hehehehe. maaf jika masih banyak typo. Reviewnya ya. . .  
Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya . .byeeee


	4. Chapter 4

MY HERO [chap 4 – Berandalan ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Jongwoon menyelamatkan Ryeowook dari gerombolan namja yang menganggunya, bagaimana sikap Ryeowook selanjutnya?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUNANGANKU? CARI MATI?"

Greeb

Jongwoon menarik tangan _namja_ yang hendak mencium Ryeowook lalu menghempaskannya dengan kasar hingga tersungkur.

"Arggghhh! Siapa kamu berani menganggu kesenangan orang lain? Apa kau tidak tahu kami eoh?" tanya _namja_ yang tersungkur tadi dengan sombongnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepada kalian. Kelompok apa yang beraninya main keroyokan? Ck pantasnya disebut pencundang kelompok seperti kalian itu." teriak Jongwoon seraya menarik Ryeowook kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau! Berani sekali melawan kami!" gerombolan tersebut lantas menyerang Jongwoon.

"Heechul _hyung_, tolong lindungi dia! Aku akan membereskan begundal-begundal tengik ini." Jongwoon mendorong Ryeowook ke arah Heechul yang berada disampingnya.

Heechul sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu untuk menenangkan Ryeowook yang masih terisak karena perlakuan berandalan tadi. Sementara Jongwoon dibantu Sungmin membereskan gerombolan tersebut.

"Ayo serang lagi jika kalian ingin pulang dengan patah tulang!" teriak Jongwoon dengan muka garangnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya ketua berandalan yang telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Jongwoon dan Sungmin.

"Aku Kim Jongwoon ketua klub Kendo SM High School."

"Ja-jadi kau yang bernama Jongwoon? Pemimpin kelompok Everlasting?" tanya ketua gerombolan yang telah dikalahkan Jongwoon. Everlasting adalah berandalan penguasa di daerah SM High School dan sekitarnya, sehingga Jongwoon sangat di takuti oleh kelompok lainnya.

"Ne, maka aku peringatkan! Jangan berkeliaran lagi di daerah ini, apalagi sampai menganggu dia. PAHAM!" Jongwoon menarik krah _namja_ tersebut dengan satu tangan lalu tangan satunya menunjuk kearah Wookie yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Heechul.

Bughh

_Namja_ tersebut beserta gerombolannya lari meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Sungmin setelah Jongwoon melepaskan cengkramannya sambil melontarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak perlu di dengar.

"Hufftt . . akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Wookie!" teriak Sungmin,berlari menghampiri Wookie. "Kau tidak apa-apa Wookie?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_, Heechul _hyung gomawo ne_." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Engg. . Jo-Jongwoon ssi te-terima ka-kasih sudah menolongku." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Jongwoon yang berada di depannya.

"Ne, Heechul _hyung_ ayo kita pergi! Kita tinggalkan saja _namja_ cengeng ini."jawab Jongwoon dingin, kemudian menarik tangan Heechul mengajaknya pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"YA! Kepala besar! Dimana otakmu? Meninggalkan tunanganmu begitu saja." Heechul tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jongwoon terhadap Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak ada kesan manisnya.

"Ck menyebalkan, kenapa _namja_ cengeng ini yang harus menjadi tunanganku. Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Jongwoon pada Ryeowook sambil mengusap rambutnya kasar. Dasar Jongwoon bisa-bisanya melupakan nama tunangannya sendiri.

Plakk

Heechul mendaratkan pukulan di kepala besar Jongwoon. "Dasar _babo_! Namanya Choi Ryeowook." teriak Heechul tepat disamping telinga Jongwoon.

"Aishh _hyung_ jangan berteriak! Kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?" Jongwoon juga ikut berteriak.

"Ck, dasar _namja-namja_ aneh." gumam Sungmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kelakuan Heechul dan Jongwoon.

"Ah sudahlah _hyung_." Jongwoon menghentikan adu argumennya denga Heechul, lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook . "Dan karena kau tunanganku panggil saja aku _hyung_, mulai sekarang tugasmu adalah membersihkan klub Kendo, termasuk memcuci baju baju untuk latiahan."

"MWO! memangnya aku pembantumu heh?" giliran Wookie berteriak pada Jongwoon.

"YAK BABO! Bukankah kemarin kau akan menjadikannya manajer klub?" protes Heechul terhadap keputusan Jongwoon.

"Itu kemarin _hyung_, sekarang aku sudah berubah pikiran." jawab Jongwoon dengan santainya.

"Menyesal kemarin aku membantu menuliskan surat cinta untuk Wookie kalau ternyata hanya kau jadikan pesuruh di klub Kendo." dumel Heechul tanpa sadar telah membocorkan rahasia bahwa yang menulis surat cinta bukan Jongwoon tapi dirinya.

"Apa kalian bilang?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara kerasnya. "Pantas saja jika dilihat suratnya sangatlah tidak cocok dengan Jongwoon, ternyata yang menulis suratnya adalah Heechul _hyung_. Kita tertipu Wookie."

"JAHAT! Kalian jahat. Tega sekali kalian menipuku. Dan kau JONGWOON aku tidak mau mempunyai tunangan sepertimu! Kasar, tidak sopan, berandalan pula." teriak Ryeowook dengan airmata yang siap meluncur dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau bilang?Memangnya aku juga mau punya tunangan _namja_ cengeng dan jelek seperti dirimu?" Jongwoon membalas teriakan Ryeowook.

"Aishh ternyata kalian benar-benar cocok." komentar Heechul dan Sungmin serempak.

"APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN?" kompak Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin untuk pergi tanpa memperdulikan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook. "_Kajja_ Ming kita tinggalkan dua _namja babo_ itu."

"_Ne hyung_, aku bisa tuli kalau lama-lama disini. Lebih baik kita pergi ke Cafe mencari _namja_ tampan _hyung_." usul Sungmin.

"Ah usul yang bagus Ming, _kajja_."

"Ming_ hyung_! Kau mau kemana? Kenapa aku di tinggalkan dengan _namja_ kasar ini? Heechul _hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook memanggil kedua _hyung_-nya yang pergi begitu saja melupakan dirinya dan meninggalkannya bersama Jongwoon. "Dasar penghianat kalian."

"Ehem" dehem Jongwoon untuk menarik perhatian Ryeowook.

"APA?" tanya Ryeowook galak.

"Tunanganku yang manis~ tolong bersihkan klub Kendo _ne_!." pinta Jongwoon dengan nada dan tingkah laku yang dibuat-buat membuat Ryeowook mendelik sebal karenanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Bersihkan sendiri saja!" tolak Ryeowook masih dengan nada galaknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menolak permintaan tunanganmu eoh?" kembali Jongwoon menatap mata Ryeowook dengan tatapan garangnya membuat nyali Ryeowook mengkeret.

"Mwo. Ma-mana ada tunangan seperti itu? Main perintah seenaknya sendiri. A-aku tidak mau." tolak Ryeowook dengan gagap serta suara yang pelan.

"Kau tidak mau?" Jongwoon semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook, menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan tangan mungilnya dan memperdalam tatapannya.

Takut Jongwoon akan menciumnya maka dengan berat hati Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya "Baiklah akan aku bersihkan."

"Nah begitu dong manis. Bersihkan sampai benar-benar bersih ne. aku pergi dulu." dan Jongwoon meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja di ruang klub Kendo.

"Kalian semuanya menyebalkannnnnnn." teriak Ryeowook di dalam ruang klub Kendo.

Dengan berat hati Ryeowook mulai membersihkan ruangan yang lebih mirip kandang ayam tersebut. Bibir mungilnya masih saja melontarkan umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan pada ketiga _namja_ yang meninggalkannya.

Ryeowook menyelesaikan tugasnya ketika senja telah menjelang. Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Memikirkan tentang begitu buruk nasibnya saat ini, mempunyai tunangan yang jauh seperti harapannya.

"Sekarang aku bagaikan seorang putri yang dipaksa untuk bertunangan, terkurung di dalam istana selamanya. hiks" batin Ryeowook. matanya kembali mengalirkan liquid bening, namun buru-buru ia menghapusnya.

Sampai di rumah, Ryeowook tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menuju taman yang berada di belakang rumah. Bersandar pada batang pohon yang paling besar yang berada dalam taman itu. Membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku cerita yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. buku cerita tentang Pangeran Lilac.

"Pangeran Lilac, bisakah kau menjelma menjadi manusia dan menolongku?" ocehnya sambil memandang buku cerita yang bersampul Pangeran Lilac.

"Adakah sihir yang bisa membebaskanmu dari buku cerita ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada buku yang dipegangnya. "Aku mohon tolonglah akuuu." teriaknya kalap.

Tanpa sengaja buku itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Ryeowook dan terlempar agak jauh dari posisi Ryeowook. Ketika hendak memungut buku itu, kaki Ryeowook tersandung dan menyebabkan ia jatuh tersungkur.

"_Appo. ._" rintihnya masih dalam posisi tengkurap.

Srak

Srak

Suara langkah kaki itu mendekat ke arah Ryeowook.

"Wookie . ."

Panggilan itu begitu terdengar merdu di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongak mencari tahu siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

Mata Ryeowook memulat sempurna, menatap obyek yang berada didepannya. Si pemilik suara merdu yang memanggil namanya.

"Pangeran Lilac. ." gumam Ryeowook.

Tbc^.^

Hehehehe..tbc lagi ya! Gimana update cepatkan? Miannya ya kalo masih banyak typo kebiasaan author tidak teliti dalam ngeditnya. Terima kasih buat kawan semua yang sudah rcl di chap sebelumnya.

Gomawo..sampai jumpa di chap serikutnya.. byeee.


	5. Chapter 5

MY HERO [chap 5 – Bertemu Lilac]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Apa Ryeowook benar-benar telah membebaskan Pangeran Lilac dari buku dongengnya?

"Pangeran Lilac. ." gumam Ryeowook.

"Li-Lilac kau datang?"

Srettt

Ryeowook bangkit dari posisi terngkurapnya, melupakan sakit yang ia dapat setelah jatuh tersungkur tadi. Memandang dengan seksama _namja_ yang berada di depannya, _namja_ seperti Pangeran Lilac yang muncul dari dongeng.

"Pangeran Lilac kamu benar-benar datang! Terimakasih." Teriak Ryeowook langsung menghambur memeluk _namja_ yang berada didepannya itu.

"Eh? Apa?" bengong sang _namja_. "Wookie! Tunggu! Kamu apa-apaan sih?"

Brughh

Karena tidak siap menahan beban tubuh Ryeowook membuat _namja_ yang ditubruk Ryeowook jatuh terlentang dengan tubuh Ryeowook berada diatasnya.

"_Apoo~~_" keluh sang _namja_ yang berada dibawah Ryeowook.

"Ehem ehem. Dengan saudara sepupu sendiri jangan naksir dong _baby~_" kata Siwon yang telah muncul dihadapan mereka. "Kok malah main gulat?" ucap Siwon lagi.

Ryeowook beranjak bangkit dari tubuh _namja_ yang ia tindih tadi. "APA! SAUDARA SEPUPU?" teriak Ryeowook menanyakan kebenarannya pada Siwon.

"Hahahaha . .apa _baby_ pikir telah berhasil membebaskan pangeran dalam dongeng eoh?" jawab sang _Daddy_. "Dasar kamu _baby_ tidak pernah berubah." Siwon mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas.

Kini Siwon, Ryeowook, dan sepupu Ryeowook berada di ruang tengah keluarga Choi. "Masa kamu lupa dengan wajah Kyuhyun _baby_? _Daddy_ kagum dengan ingatanmu itu."

"KYUHYUN? CHO KYUHYUN! Dia Kyuhyun _Daddy_?" Teriak Ryeowook pada _Daddy_-nya, sungguh anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Suka sekali berteriak kepada _Daddy_-nya. "Dia banyak berubah _Daddy_, jadi Wookie pangling dengan Kyuhyun. Aku kira dia . . "

"Pangeran Lilac? Aish kau lucu sekali _baby_." Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Oke akan aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku berasal dari Jepang. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini Wookie, bukankah begitu paman?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Tinggal dirumah ini?" Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Artinya akan tinggal bersama dong?"

"Iyalah, aku sudah bilang pada paman sejak sebulan lalu." jawab Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang lucu. "_Daddy!_"

"Aduh _baby_~ jangan memasang pose marah seperti itu. Orang tidak akan takut." Siwon tertawa melihat raut muka Ryeowook ketika marah.

"_Mianhe baby, Daddy_ lupa bilang. Karena orang tua Kyuhyun akan bertugas di Luar Negeri maka Kyuhyun akan dititipkan disini 2-3 tahun." jelas Siwon.

"Ck, dasar _Daddy_ selulu seenaknya. Mengejutkan anaknya sendiri." protes Ryeowook.

"Iya deh, _Daddy_ minta maaf _baby_."

Chup

Siwon memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi _namja_ mungil yang berstatus sebagai anaknya itu. "Aish _Daddy_, jangan menciumku di depan Kyuhyun. Aku malu." protesnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa mesti malu _baby_? Apa karena Kyuhyun ganteng?" dasar Siwon suka sekali menggoda Ryeowook. "Dulu ketika muda _Daddy_ lebih ganteng dari Kyuhyun." narsis Siwon.

"Cih _Daddy_ narsis sekali." dumel Ryeowook melihat kenarsisan _Daddy_-nya.

"Hahahaha.. tidak usah malu, Kyuhyun-kan sepupumu _baby_. Sudahlah _Daddy_ ada acara makan malam dengan kolega _Daddy_, kalian baik-baik di rumah."

Chup

Siwon kembali mengecup pipi Ryeowook, membuahkan teriak dari Ryeowook.

"Aish dasar _Daddy_." Ryeowook mengusap airliur Siwon yang menempel dipipinya.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya Wookie, masih lucu seperti dulu." komentar Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tidak berubah, tapi kamu yang banyak berubah. Sehingga aku lupa denganmu." kilah Ryeowook. "Oh ya kamu akan masuk sekolah mana Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook berharap Kyuhyun masuk sekolahnya.

"Aku masuk sekolah SJM High School Wookie, karena aku berminat dengan olar raga di sekolah itu.

"Pasti kamu sangat pandai bisa masuk sekolah itu."

"Tentu saja." nasris Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Satu keluarga memang sama-sama narsisnya.

"Ck ternyata kau dan _Daddy_ sama saja." dengus Ryeowook.

"Aku masuk kamar dulu Kyu, kalau butuh sesuatu minta saja pada Bibi Shin." pamit Ryeowook, kejadian hari ini membuatnya begitu lelah.

Ryeowook mencari album foto ketika ia kecil dulu "Ah ketemu." gumamnya. Ryeowook membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, tangannya mulai membuka satu per satu halaman album fotonya.

"Tenyata ada. Fotoku bersama Kyuhyun." Ryeowook melepas foto tersebut dari albumnya. Mengamati secara cermat gambar kedua bocah yang berada didalamnya.

"Aku umur 7 tahun dan Kyuhyun juga umur 7 tahun." lirih Ryeowook.

Pikiran Ryeowook melayang mengingat masa-masa dimana ia sering bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Dahulu Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ seperti dirinya yang juga cengeng dan manja. Ryeowook masih belum percaya bahwa Kyuhyun bisa berubah seperti Pangeran Lilac idolanya.

"Mengapa Kyuhyun harus menjadi sepupuku? Aku jadi tidak bisa menikah dengan dia." keluh Ryeowook.

"Pangeran Lilac. ." gumammya. "Kim Jongwoon." gumamnya lagi.

"Kyaaaa kenapa malah kepikiran Jongwon namja kasar itu." jerit Ryeowook frustasi.

Ryeowook melempar fotonya kesembarang arah, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. "Aku tidak akan memikirkan mereka berdua bikin pusing saja, lebih baik tidur."

"Pagi Bibi Shin." sapa Ryeowook kepada pengasuh sekaligus pengurus rumahnya.

"Pagi Wookie, duduklah! Ini saparanmu?" jawab Bibi Shin sambil menyodorkan sarapan untuk majikan mungilnya.

"_Daddy_ mana Bibi?" tanya Ryeowook saat tidak melihat _Daddy_-nya duduk di ruang makan.

"_Daddy_-mu sudah berangkat sejak subuh tadi. Mau keluar kota katanya."

"Dasar _Daddy _kebiasaan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada anaknya yang manis ini." ternyata Ryeowook juga senarsis Kyuhyun dan _Daddy_-nya.

"Apa Kyuhyun juga sudah pergi Bi?" Ryeowook mencari keberadaan sepupunya itu.

"Kyuhyun ada di halaman belakang." sahut Bibi Shin tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook.

Sambil menggigit sandwichnya Ryeowook berjalan ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Mencari keberadaan sepupunya. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berlatih Kendo. Ryeowook terkesima dengan wajah penuh keringat Kyuhyun. "Betul-betul tampan seperti Pangeran Lilac." batin Ryeowook.

"Ah mengapa aku memikirkan Kyuhyun, diakan sepupuku." Ryeowook kembali kepada kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sepupunya. "Aku tidak boleh naksir padanya meskipun ia seperti Pangeran Lilac. _Daddy~~~_"

Ryeowook berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang latihan, namun baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak sudah dikejutkan teriakan Sungmin.

"Kyaaaa..." teriak Sungmin, terlihat tangan Sungmin menraba-raba tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ming _hyung_ ada apa? Kenapa berteriak begitu?" panik Ryeowook.

"Wo-wookie katakan ini bohong. Dia bukan Pangeran Lilac yang keluar dari buku dongengmu-kan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Dia sepupuku _hyung_, Cho Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin heran, tenyata Sungmin hafal betul wajah Lilac. Bagaimana tidak hafal? Setiap hari selalu mendengar celotehan Ryeowook tentang Pangeran Lilac.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kau punya sepupu ganteng seperti Pangeran Lilac?"

"Aku juga baru tahu _hyung_ kalau Cho Kyuhyun se-ganteng itu. Kyu perkenalkan itu sahabatku namanya Sungmin _hyung_, ia tinggal di samping rumah kita." Ryeowook menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berkenalan dengan Sungmin.

"Hallo . .aku Cho Kyuhyun senang berkenalan denganmu. Apa aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_ juga sama dengan Wookie?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sungmin.

Dengan segera Sungmin mneyambar uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin, _anniya_ panggil saja Sungmin atau Ming tidak usah pakai _hyung_."

"OK, senang berkenalan denganmu Ming. Kau manis sekali, semoga kau tidak secengeng dan semanja dia." Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook yang berada diambang pintu dengan muka masamnya.

"Hahaha. .tidak! aku tidak seperti dia." Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ryeowok yang semakin masam.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut. "Ming _hyung_ ayo kita berangkat, jangan nempel-nempel Kyuhyun terus!"

Tbc^.^

Segini dulu ya! Ketemu-kan siapa Lilac-nya. Kalian bayangkan sendiri saja pose wajah Kyuhyun yang paling ganteng menurut kalian. Mohon komentarnya untuk FF yang masih typo ini. Terima Kasih . . sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. kissss


	6. Chapter 6

MY HERO [chap 6 – Primitif ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook tidak bisa membantah lagi perintah Jongwoon. Penganggu sudah mulai muncul.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dengan rumah mereka. Sungmin masih saja mengeluarkan celotehan-celotehan ke-tidakpercaya-annya terhadap Kyuhyun yang begitu mirip Pangeran Lilac.

"Wookie, _hyung_ masih tidak percaya sepupumu begitu ganteng seperti Lilac. Kalau seperti itu nilainya bisa labih dari 100%." oceh Sungmin.

"Ck, kau berlebihan sekali _hyung_. Bilang saja kau naksir Kyuhyun." kata Ryeowook _to the point_.

"Iya aku naksir Kyuhyun, tumben tebakanmu benar Wookie." ledek Sungmin setelah mengaku bahwa dia naksir Kyuhyun..

"Kenapa sih semua orang meremehkanku?" kesal Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang meremehkanmu manis?" kata Heechul yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan mereka.

Chupp

Heechul mencium pipi Ryeowook kemudian. "_Morning Kiss_ dari _hyung_ manis." bisik Heechul di samping telinga Ryeowook.

"Kyaaaaaaaa.." teriak Ryeowook lalu bersembunyi di belakang Sungmin sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di sentuh Heechul.

"Ming _hyung~~_"rengek Ryeowook.

"Kamu kenapa manis? Seperti melihat hantu saja." tanya Heechul seraya membetulkan tatanan rambutnya.

"_Hyung_ sih muncul tiba-tiba. Kemana temanmu _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin menayakan keberadaan Jongwoon.

"Dia sedang berkelahi dengan berandalan yang menganggu kalian kemarin." jelas Heechul.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membantu Jongwoon malah menggodaku." Ryeowook angkat bicara.

Heechul menghentikan aksinya membetulkan rambut. "_Hyung_ tidak mau kuku _hyung_ patah karena berkelahi manis, dan menggodamu lebih mengasyikkan bagi _hyung_."

"Cih, bilang saja _hyung_ tidak bisa berkelahi." ujar Ryeowook.

" KIM HEECHUL KEMARI!"seorang guru yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah berteriak dengan lantang ketika melihat kemunculan Heechul.

Heechul mendekati guru yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ada perlu apa _seonsaengnim_? Kenapa anda berteriak?" tanya Heechul dengan gaya cool-nya.

"YA! Kenapa rambutmu masih merah? Bukankah kemarin sudah diperingatkan untuk mengganti warna seperti semula. Aku akan mengguntingnya sekarang." ujar guru tersebut dengan nada kesalnya sambil mengayunkan gunting untuk memangkas rambut merah Heechul.

Srett

Heechul berhasil menghindar ketika guru ingin memotong rambutnya, berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah meninggalkan sang guru yang meneriakinya.

"Dasar anak nakal! Anak sekolah gayanya harus seperti anak sekolah, bukan seperti model." teriak sang guru kepada Heechul, namun entah didengar atau tidak karena Heechul sudah mengihalang diantara kerumunan siswa.

"Dasar Heechul _hyung_." umpat Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Hei kau! Choi Ryeowook! Tunangannya Jongwoon! Nasehatilah tunanganmu dan temannya itu supaya tidak berkelahi dan membuat masalah!" perinta guru Jung pada Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Gu-guru Jung tahu saya tunangannya Jongwoon?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Semua orang juga sudah tahu Choi Ryeowook." jawab Guru Jung.

"OMG Ming _hyung~ ottoke_?"tanya Ryeowook bingung. Bagaimana bisa Guru Jung tahu jika Jongwoon adalah tunangannya.

"Terimalah nasibmu Wookie." ujar Sungmin seraya merangkul Ryeowook menuju kelas mereka.

Sepanjang koridor menuju kelas semua siswa menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan tatapan tajam.

"Ming _hyung_, mengapa mereka menatapku begitu? Apa aku telah berbuat salah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"Iya, kau telah mencuri pangeran mereka."

Ryeowook bigung dengan jawaban Sungmin "Mencuri? Pangeran? Pangeran yang mana _hyung_?" Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tidak paham dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kim Jongwoon tunanganmu itu. Memang siapa lagi?" jawab Sungmin gemas.

"Cih, Jongwoon seperti itu dibilang pangeran. Apa mereka buta?" kesal Ryeowook.

Sungguh, dengan kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook dari awal masuk SMU hingga pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tidak konsentrasi dalam belajar. Ryeowook sering kedapatan melamun saat pelajaran, sehingga tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh guru.

"Choi Ryeowook sebagai hukumannya kerjakan soal halaman 12 – 15, dan dikumpulkan besok pagi!" perintah Guru Jung saat mendapati Ryeowook bengong ketika pelajaran.

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Guru Jung wali kelas Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Sungmin _hyung~~_ bantu aku mengerjakannya~~huweee" pinta Ryeowook dengan jurus andalannya. Menangis.

"Itu salahmu wookie, siapa suruh bengong ketika pelajaran. Apalagi saat pelajaran Guru Jung. Jangan menangis! Seperti _yeoja_ saja." kata Sungmin dengan sedikit membentak, kadang Sungmin kehilangan kesabaran juga ketika menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung~~_" pantang menyerah Ryeowook membujuk Sungmin agar mau membantu mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Jung.

"Baiklah nanti aku bantu, sekarang kerjakan dulu tugasmu di klub Kendo! _Hyung_ mau ke klub Astronomi dulu." perintah Sungmin setelah menyetujui permintaan Ryeowook.

"Eh? Bukankah Sungmin _hyung_ kemarin sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke klub Kendo hari ini." kata Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Kapan aku berjanji? Kau mengada-ada wookie. Kau pergi sendiri ya manis, _hyung_ sudah ditunggu Eunhyuk. Nanti malam _hyung_ bantu kau mengerjakan tugas. Bye wookie." pamit Sungmin setelah mengacak rambut Ryeowook hingga berantakan.

"Ming _hyung~~_ kau tega meninggalkanku dengan orang primitif yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu!" teriak Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang telah menjauh darinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut PRIMITIF EOH?"

Glekk

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang, dimana sumber suara itu berasal. "Jo-Jongwoon _hy-hyung?"_ gagapnya. "Hehehe . ." Ryeowook nyengir sambil membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya.

Jongwoon meraih pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, dan menariknya menuju klub Kendo. "Tugasmu hari ini adalah mencuci baju latihan kami!" perintah Jongwoon dengan gaya bosky-nya.

"_WHAT_! Mencuci baju katamu? Memang aku pembantumu?" jerit Ryeowook.

"Tidak mau mengerjakannya? Bagaimana kalau paman Choi tahu anaknya membantah perintah tunangannya." ancam Jongwoon sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya seolah hendak menelpon Choi Siwon.

"Cih, beraninya hanya mengancam." dumel Ryeowook. "Baik, aku akan mencucinya. PUAS!" teriaknya tepat di depan muka Jongwoon.

"Belum, setelah mencuci baju lalu bersihkan klub Kendo baru aku puas TUAN MUDA CHOI RYEOWOOK." kata Jongwoon penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja.

"Dasar tunangan menyebalkan, tidak ada sisi romantisnya sama sekali." gerutu Ryeowook sambil berjalan membawa setumpuk pakaian kotor milik anggota klub Kendo untu dicuci.

Srett

Bught

"Kyaaa..." teriak Ryeowook setelah terjatuh karena seseorang menjegal kakinya. "Siapa yang jahat padaku?" gumamnya.

"Hallo anak manis." ucap _yeoja_ yang telah menjegal kaki Ryeowook.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa mengangguku eoh?" tanya Ryeowook seraya membersihkan bajunya yang kotor akibat terjatuh.

"Kau belum tahu aku? Aku HIORIN dari grup Mawar Hitam. Aku peringatkan! Menjauhlah dari Jongwoon kalau tidak ingin terluka." kata Hyorin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Dasar nenek lampir! Beraninya cuma mengancam, padahal tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali. Huh." dumel Ryeowook. "Menganggu saja." Ryeowook memunguti pakaian kotor yang tercecer di tanah akibat ulah Hyorin tadi.

"Manis~~" sapa seseorang yang sudah familiar di telinga Ryeowook semenjak masuk SMU. "Sedang apa hemm?" tanya Heechul.

Ryeowook hanya melirik Heechul sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "Ck sudah tahu apa yang aku lakukan masih tanya." gerutu Ryeowook lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali manis. _Hyung_ suka denganmu."

"Aku tidak suka dengan _hyung_. _Namja_ kok wajahnya cantik seperti _yeoja_ begitu, sudah aneh narsis pula." Ryeowook sedikit salah paham dengan pernyataan Heechul. Ryeowook mengira kata 'suka' yang diucapkan oleh Heechul sama dengan kata 'cinta'.

"Kau polos sekali manis~~ _hyung_ tambah suka."

Chup.

Heechul mengecup kening Ryeowook lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kyaaa. . _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Ryeowook.

"YA HEECHUL _HYUNG_! Jangan memeluk tunanganku!" suara baritone itu mengehentikan kegiatan Heechul memeluk Ryeowook.

Tbc^.^

. . . dan menghentikan pula aktivitasku mengetik FF hehehehe. Mianhe agak lama updatenya banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Nah reviewnya ya teman, mianhe untuk typo yang bertebaran. terima kasih semuanya~~~ byeeee.


	7. Chapter 7

MY HERO [chap 7 – Daddy~~ ikut~~ ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook ingin bicara pada Siwon untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Jongwoon. Tetapi gagal karena Siwon buru-buru ingin pergi.

"YA HEECHUL _HYUNG_! Jangan memeluk tunanganku!" suara baritone itu mengehentikan kegiatan Heechul memeluk Ryeowook. "Atau akan kutusuk perutmu dengan pedang." Jonwoon menodongkan pendang kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan Kendo tepat didepan perut Heechul.

"Wow, Jongwoon cemburu." komentar Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukannya kepada Ryeowook. "Manis, tunanganmu cemburu. Aku takut."

"Choi Ryeowook! Apa tugasmu sudah selesai eoh?" Jongwoon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan Heechul.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau belum hah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan judesnya.

"Kalau belum segera selesaikan, jangan malah peluk-pelukan." jawab Jongwoon tak kalah judesnya.

"Terserah aku!" kata Ryeowook seraya meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Heechul untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Heechul dan Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang menjemur baju.

"_Hyung_, jangan menganggu tunanganku terus dong." kata Jongwoon mengawali percakapannya dengan Heechul.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? _Hyung_ tahu kau menyukainya, dilihat dari tatapanmu padanya." ujar Heechul. Heechul tahu dibalik sifat galaknya Jongwoon, sesungguhnya dia menyukai namja yang bernama Choi Ryeowook itu.

"Hebat kau _hyung_, bisa menebak perasaanku."

"Hei, jangan lupakan berapa lama kita berteman eoh?" Heechul beranjak dari duduknya " Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, perlakukanlah dia dengan baik dan cintailah dia dengan sungguh-sungguh Jong!" Heechul menoleh sejenak kearah Jongwoon sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

Jongwoon berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini sibuk membersihkan ruangan klub Kendo. "Pulanglah sudah sore, nanti paman Choi mencarimu." ucap Jongwoon seraya merebut sapu dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Eh?" kaget Ryeowook mendengar ucapan Jongwoon barusan. "Kau salah makan ya? Biasanya kau berteriak padaku." tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan perubahan sifat Jongwoon.

"Oh jadi kau ingin aku berteriak padamu? Baiklah. CEPAT PULANG SANA!" teriak Jongwoon kini mengusir Ryeowook dari klub Kendo.

"Dengan senang hati." Ryeowook mengambil tasnya kemudian pulang begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada Jongwoon.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Ryeowook mendumel tidak karuan tentang bagaimana seisi sekolah mengetahui bahwa ia tunangannya Jongwoon, tentang perlakuan Jongwoon menjadikannya sebagai seorang pembantu.

"Aduh lelahnya~, seperti kerja satu tahun saja rasanya~" keluh Ryeowook pelan. "Aku harus bicara pada _Daddy_ supaya membatalkan pertunangan ini." batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sampai di gerbang rumahnya dan melihat Siwon tengah berada di samping mobil sambil memasukkan koper ke bagasi mobil dibantu oleh supirnya.

"_Daddy_ sudah pulang? Asyiikkk" teriak Ryeowook riang sambil menghambur memeluk _Daddy_-nya.

"_Daddy_ baru mau pergi _baby_. Ada bisnis di luar kota selama seminggu." jawab Siwon.

"MWO!" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. "Kenapa lama sekali? Padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan sama _Daddy_."

"Hanya seminggu _baby_." ujar Siwon.

"Seminggu itu lama _Daddy_, aku di rumah sama siapa kalau _Daddy_ pergi selama itu. Aku ikut~~" rengek Ryeowook.

"Baby . . _Daddy_ bekerja bukan berlibur." Siwon berusaha memberi pengertian pada anaknya. Dari dulu jika Siwon pergi keluar kota ia pasti akan mengajak anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi _Daddy_~~ bagaimana kalau aku rindu _Daddy_~" rajuknya lagi.

"_Baby_ jangan rewel begitu dong, Daddy hanyapergi seminggu _baby_, _Daddy_ pasti juga pasti akan merindukanmu _baby_. Ada Kyuhyun yang menemani _baby_ dirumah."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan wajahnya sebal, dia berharap begitu pulang dari sekolah bisa curhat kepada _Daddy_-nya dan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Jongwoon.

"Baiklah, hati-hati _Daddy_. Aku sayang _Daddy_. Hiks " Ryeowook memeluk Siwon sambil terisak.

Siwon membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan eratnya "_Ne, Daddy_ juga sangat menyanyangimu _baby_. Jangan menangis, _baby_-kan sudah besar."

"_Aniya_, aku masih kecil. _Daddy_ saja masih memanggilku dengan sebutan '_baby_'" kilah Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo~~ baby_ dengarkan _Daddy_ _ne_! sungguh kali ini _Daddy_ tidak bisa mengajak _baby_ ke luar kota, lain kali pasti _Daddy_ mengajak _baby_." ucap Siwon dengan sabarnya menghadapi anaknya yang sedang merajuk.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan memberikan kecupan sayang di kedua pipi Ryeowook. Kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Ayo kita berangkat Paman." perintah Siwon pada supirnya.

"Bye _baby_, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama _Daddy_ pergi~~" teriak Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Bye _Daddy_." jawab Ryeowook dengan malasnya. " _Daddy_~ bagaimana kalau anak manisnya ini mati disiksa tunangannya sendiri." dumel Ryeowook. Ck berlebihan sekali kau Choi Ryeowook, Jongwoon tidak akan membunuhmu.

"Kau kenapa Wook-ah?" sapa Bibi Shin ketika Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku benci sama _Daddy_, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan anaknya yang manis ini sendirian." jawabnya masih dengan muka cemberutnya.

"_Aigoo~_ masih ada Bibi dan Kyuhyun di rumah, atau kau suruh Sungmin menginap disini." saran Bibi Shin pada anak majikannya itu.

"_Ne_ . Bibi, Kyuhyun sudah pulang belum?" tanya Ryeowook pada Bibi Shin yang tengah membersihkan ruang tengah.

"Sudah, mungkin dia sedang mandi."jawab Bibi Shin.

Ryeowook berlari kecil menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ingin sekedar berbincang dengannya untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya hari ini.

"Kyu~~" panggilnya seraya membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyaaaaa. ." teriak Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya dengan celana dalam saja. Maklum Kyuhyun sedang berganti pakaian setelah mandi.

"Eh! Kyaa` . . . Wookie kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu dong" teriak Kyuhyun tidak kalah kerasnya.

Ryeowook menutup kembali kamar Kyuhyun kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Malu.

"Kenapa aku mesti malu? Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama namja. Apa aku suka padanya?" Ryeowook menganalisa pemikirannya sendiri setelah insiden tersebut.

"Hah semuanya menjadi semakin rumit saja." desah Ryeowook. _Namja_ mungil itu memilih mengelurakan ponsel dari saku celananya. Kemudian mengetikkan pesan untuk _Daddy_ tersayangnya.

'_Daddy_ jangan lupa belikan aku boneka Jerapah, baju, tas, sepatu, dll. Tadi aku lupa bilang sama _Daddy_. Awas jangan sampai lupa'

"Hehehe, rasain kau _Daddy_." senyumnya megembang. Ryeowook tahu kalau _Daddy_-nya pasti akan membelikan semua itu tanpa diancampun. Ryeowook mengambil handuknya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau melihat Kyuhyun hanya memakai celana dalam saja?" teriak Sungmin di depan wajah Ryeowook setelah Ryeowook menceritakan kejadian kemarin sore.

"_Hyung~~_ pelankan sedikit suaramu." Ryeowook mengingatkan Sungmin karena berteriak terlalu keras, membuat seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Apa aku kost di rumahmu saja, supaya bisa bertemu Kyuhyun setiap hari." usul Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya mendecih pelan . "Itu sih maunya _hyung_ saja, tidak boleh." tolak Ryeowook.

Setelah pelajaran usai, Ryeowook bergegas menuju klub Kendo sebelum Jongwoon menyeretnya secara paksa. Ryeowook sendirian ke klub Kendo tanpa Sungmin, karena Sungmin sudah melarikan diri sebelum Ryeowook mengajaknya ke klub Kendo.

Srett

"Akhh" pekik Ryeowook kesakitan ketika ada yang menarik rambutnya.

"YA! Kau? Seenaknya saja menarik rambut orang. Sakit tahu." marah Ryeowook pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja menarik rambutnya. Ketua kelompok Mawar Hitam, Hyorin.

"Mau ke klub Kendo eoh?" tanya Hyorin dengan tatapannya yang menakutkan sambil mencengkram krah baju Ryeowook.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa eoh?" Ryeowook berusaha mengurangi rasa takutnya dengan membalas tatapan Hyorin.

"Sudah berani menentangku rupanya. Sekali lagi aku peringatkan jauhi Jongwoon atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." ancam Hyorin.

"Kalau aku tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tantang Ryeowook dengan muka yang tidak akan membuat orang takut.

"Akan kubuat wajah jelekmu ini semakin jelek." Hyorin mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku bajunya dan mendekatkan kewajah Ryeowook.

"Ahk jangan nanti wajahku yang manis ini hilang jika kau menyayatnya dengan pisau." narsis Ryeowook, padahal ia sedang dalam keadaan bahaya.

Hyorin melepaskan cengkramannya kepada Ryeowook. "Ingat itu namja jelek. Jauhi Jongwoon atau aku akan membunuhmu." ancam Hyorin lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Hah. .dasar nenek peyot!" dumel Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bernafas lega setelah Hyorin pergi dari hadapannya. "Apa hebatnya Jongwoon? Kenapa begitu banyak fans-nya?" gumam Ryeowook. "Sampai nenek peyot itu juga menginginkannya. Hufftt" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, ia heran mengapa orang segalak Jongwoon bisa begitu banyak yang menyukainya.

Tbc^.^

Bersambung lagi yaa...hehehehe. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Silahkan komentarnya, terima kasih~~. Sampaai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...bye~~~


	8. Chapter 8

MY HERO [chap 8 – Pertarungan dimulai ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Jongwoon menantang Kyuhyun berkelahi untuk memperebutkan Ryeowook. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Bruk

Ryeowook meletakkan tas sekolahnya sembarangan begitu masuk ke klub Kendo. "Menyebalkan dasar nenek peyot." Ryeowook masih saja menggerutu tentang _yeoja_ dijuluki Ryeowook nenek peyot itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyorin.

"siapa yang kau sebut nenek peyot itu manis?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"_Yeoja_ gila dengan rambut panjang dan mengatakan aku jelek, apa matanya buta? Aku manis begini dibilang jelek." jawab Ryeowook masih dengan rasa kesalnya. Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Ryeowook.

"Kau memang jelek, akuilah itu." ejek Jongwoon menyulut kemarahan Ryeowook.

"YA! Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu. DIAMLAH!" bentak Ryeowook .

"Manis tenanglah jangan dengarkan ucapan Jongwoon _ne_, dia sedang bercanda." Heechul mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook sebelum terjadi pertengkaran.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku kesini mau menngatakan bahwa aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini." kata Ryeowook dengan lantang. Membuat Jongwoon dan Heechul cengo.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Jongwoon. "Tidak bisa! Semua juga telah setuju, dan satu sekolah juga sudah tahu kalau kau tunanganku." kata Jongwoon dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

"Apa peduliku, aku juga tidak meminta pertunangan ini." ujar Ryeowook sinis.

Jongwoon menarik krah baju Ryeowook, menatap mata Ryeowook dengan pandangan tajamnya "Berikan satu alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau menolak pertunangan ini!" ujar Jongwoon penuh penekanan membuat nyali Ryeowook menciut.

'Aduh gimana ini? Aku takut~ siapapun tolong aku' batin Ryeowook. Ryeowook melirik sekilas kearah Heechul berharap dia membantunya, tetapi kenyataannya heechul sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan cermin ajaibnya.

Brakk

Pintu klub Kendo kembali terbuka dengan kasarnya membuat semuanya memandang kearah asal suara.

'Lilac' gumam Ryeowook riang saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Wookie!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kedatangan Kyuhyun membuat Jongwoon melepaskan cengkramannya kepada Ryeowook dan beralih memandang tidak suka pada _namja_ yang baru saja datang.

"Kamu siapa?" teriak Jongwoon.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, Aku. . ." belum selesai Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri Ryeowook sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia pacarku! Aku sudah berjanji dengan Kyuhyun tentang masa depan." Ryeowook membalas perkataan Jongwoon dengan berteriak pula.

"APA!" pekik Jongwoon tidak percaya.

"Wookie . ." lirih Kyuhyun, yang tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook dan _namja_ yang berada didepannya. Mengapa Ryeowook mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pacarnya bukan sepupunya.

"Janji masa depan? Apa itu?" tanya Jongwoon dengan wajah merah karena menahan marah dan cemburu tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba _namja_ yang disukainya mengaku sudah punya janji masa depan dengan _namja_ selain dirinya.

"Kyu . . bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama."kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan eratnya.

"Eh. .Wookie." Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak bisa, bahkan Paman Choi bilang kalau kau tidak mempunyai _namjachingu_." gertak Jonwoon.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu." ucap Ryeowook dengan sinis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Suruh pacarmu itu untuk melawanku!" Jongwoon menyambar pedang yang berada di dekat pintu masuk klub Kendo dan mulai mengayunkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Takk

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menyambar pedang kayu dan menangkis serangan dari Jongwoon. Kini tatapan mata Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun beradu.

"Jongwoon! Sebaiknya tidak disini, tentukan tempat dan harinya saja." usul Heechul.

"Kyuhyun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook penuh kekhawatiran. Membuat Jongwoon semakin terbakar cemburu.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan tempat pertarungan kita." ujar Jongwoon pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah terserah kamu saja." jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Besok sore aku tunggu di belakang pabrik ban. Jika kau menang akan ku serah Wookie padamu."

Jongwoon keluar dari klub Kendo, menoleh sekilas pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "Aku tunggu kedatanganmu!" Jongwoon mengingatkan lagi sebelum berlalu bersama Heechul di belakangnya.

"Hah" Ryeowook menghela nafas, lega rasanya.

"Wookie. . kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kebetulan aku ketemu Sungmin dan mengatakan bahwa kau ada disini. _Kajja_ kita pulang." Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Ryeowook untuk mengajakknya pulang bersama.

"_Ne_ Kyu, aku juga sudah lapar."

"Jadi _namja_ yang bernama Jongwoon itu tunangan Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Iya, _Daddy_ yang menjodahkanku dengannya tanpa minta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu." cerita Ryeowook dengan mulut penuh biskuit."Tapi aku tidak mengira kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Uhuk. .uhuk."

"Minumlah! Jangan makan sambil bicara! Muncrat kemana-mana." Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas minum untuk Ryeowook yang tersedak karena makan sambil bicara.

"_Gomawo._ .uhuk."

"Telan dulu!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih PSP-nya yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Kamu sih pakai ngomong tentang janji masa depan dengan Jongwoon. Jadi aku yang kena imbasnya." kata Kyhyun lalu menekan tombol 'on' pada PSP-nya.

"Habis aku tidak kepikiran cara lain." komentar Ryeowook.

"Dan itu membakar amarah Jongwoon, terpaksa besok aku harus berkelahi dengan dia." ucap Kyuhyun sambil asyik memainkan PSP-nya.

"Jadi kau besok akan datang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya demi sepupuku yang manis dan manja ini."

"Kyaaa . . terima kasih. Senangnya." teriak Ryeowook seraya menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"YA! Wookie apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengangguku bermain game." teriak Kyuhyun karena Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Eh maaf. Hehehehe." cengir Ryeowook.

'Hihihi..Kyuhyun memang baik, benar-benar seperti Pangeran Lilac' inner Ryeowook dengan senyum tidak jelasnya.

"Wookie! Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Seperti orang gila saja." ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku ke kamar dulu." pamit Ryeowook sambil melemparkan boneka yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Bugh

"Ya! Choi Ryeowook! Cari mati kau!"

"Apa! Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon mau berkelahi?" pekik Sungmin. "Tidak! Bagaimana jika sampai Kyuhyu terluka?" Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun ternyata.

"Aku juga tidak mengira kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini _hyung_." ucap Ryeowook penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa dua orang itu berkelahi demi _namja_ cengeng sepertimu Wookie." Sungmin masih tidak terima Kyuhyun berkelahi untuk membela Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sepupu Ryeowook jadi wajar jika Kyuhyun membela saudaranya.

"Itu karena aku adalah sepupunya Kyuhyun, lumrah kalau dia membela saudaranya." kilah Ryeowook tidak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Iya-iya Kyuhyun sepupumu, _hyung_ tahu itu. Oh ya Wookie, kasih tahu dong jam mandinya Kyuhyun!" pinta Sungmin dengan _aegyo_ andalannya.

"YA Sungmin _hyung_! Bisa tidak hapus pikaran kotor dari otakmu itu." tolak Ryeowook.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 kurang 10 menit. Mereka berempat Ryeowook, Jongwoon, Heechul dan Sungmin sudah cemas menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun di lapangan.

"Wookie mana _namja_ masa depanmu?" tanya Heechul setelah melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima belas menit.

"Dia pasti datang." kata Ryeowook menyakinkan.

Satu jam berlalu begitu saja

"Wookie! Nama _namja_-mu itu? Kenapa belum datang!" teriak Jongwoon dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Mana aku tahu!"balas Ryeowook sengit.

"Mungkin _namja_-mu itu sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain. Dasar pengecut." ujar Jongwoon seraya meninggalkan lapangan.

"Kyuhyun bukan seperti itu!Tak mungkin ia melakukan ini padaku! Aku akan mencarinya." Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan lapangan untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"Wookie! Tunggu! Heechul _hyung_ aku kejar Wookie dulu. Bye." Sungmin berlari menyusul Ryeowook setelah berpamitan pada Heechul.

"Ryeowook-ah! Tunggu _hyung_." teriak Sungmin supaya Ryeowook menghentikan larinya. Dan berhasil, Ryeowook berhenti berlari karena melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang yeoja, dan terlihat begitu mesra.

'Jadi benar yang dikatakan Jongwoon. Kyuhyun tidak datang ke lapangan karena berkencan dengan yeoja.' gumam Ryeowook.

"Wo-Wokie!" gagap Kyuhyun begitu melihat Ryeowook sudah ada didepannya.

tbc^.^

Hallo~~ sahabatku semua, chap 8 sudah datang. mianhe kalo masih banyak typo. Review kalian aku tunggu jangan cuma like ya~~. Terima kasih~~ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Byeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

MY HERO [chap 9 – Mulai terpesona ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook begitu sebal karena dibohangi oleh Kyuhyun. Sebuah kejadian mulai mengubah pandangan Ryeowook terhadap Jongwoon.

"Wo-Wokie!" gagap Kyuhyun begitu melihat Ryeowook sudah ada didepannya.

"K-Kyu-hyun." desis Ryeowook, matanya menatap dua orang yang berada didepannya.

"Wookie ada apa?" tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil mengejar Ryeowook dan melihat Ryeowook hanya diam saja.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin. Kini Sungmin tahu mengapa Ryeowook hanya diam tidak menyahut panggilannya.

"Kau pembohong! Aku membencimu Kyu!" teriak Ryeowook sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Aish, Wookie tunggu! Kyu, setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku!" kata Sungmin sebelum berbalik untuk mengejar Ryeowook. "Wookie!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

Grepp

Sungmin menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya setelah berhasil mengejar _namja_ mungil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Ming _hyung_~~Huweee~~~" Ryeowook menangis keras dipelukan Sungmin, tidak peduli bahwa mereka berdua berada di pinggir jalan.

"Wookie, _uljima ne_. tenanglah! Lebih baik kita pulang dulu, _arraso_!" perintah Sungmin sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook pelan.

"_Ne hyung_, _hyung_ aku menginap di rumahmu ya? Aku tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun dulu." pinta Ryeowook supaya Sungmin mengijinkan menginap di rumahnya.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_ kita pulang! Bikin malu saja menangis di pinggir jalan seperti ini."

Sungmin merangkul Ryeowook dan mengajaknya pulang, sebetulnya dia juga merasa sebal pada Kyuhyun yang seenaknya mengingkari janjinya dan malah berkencan dengan seorang gadis.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin, Ryeowook kembali menangis "Huweee~~ Ming _hyung_ aku benci Kyuhyun~~"

"_Hyung_ tahu itu, menangislah sampai kamu puas. _Hyung_ mau telpon Bibi Shin dulu memberitahu kalau kau menginap disini." Sungmin beranjak dan mengambil telpon genggam yang ditaruh di meja belajarnya.

"Hallo Bibi, ini Sungmin." Sapa Sungmin pada orang yang mengangkat telponnya.

"Eh, Kyu? Malam ini Wookie menginap dirumahku, dia belum mau bertemu denganmu dulu. Bye." Sungmin menutup telponnya setelah berbicara pada penerima telpon yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_~ kepalaku pusing~~" keluh Ryeowook setelah lama menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis dan mandilah! Setelah itu kita makan malam!" Sungmin menyodorkan handuk beserta piyama pink untuk Ryeowook.

"_Ne hyung, gomawo_." Ryeowook memandang sekilas piyama yang disodorkan Sungmin kepadanya. "_Hyung_ adakah yang warnanya ungu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin melotot lucu mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Kau tahukan _hyung_ suka warna apa?"

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi akan membuat badan dan pikirannya lebih segar.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Besok aku dan Eunhyuk ada kunjungan ke sekolahnya Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ ada pertemuan klub disana." ujar Sungmin. Saat ini Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ juga ingin tahu siapa _yeoja_ itu menghalang cintaku saja!" decih Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya diam tanpa menanggapi perkataan Sungmin. Matanya terus mengerjap menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin. "Ahh~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "_Hyung gomawo_ atas semuanya." Ryeowook memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin yang berbaring disebelahnya dan memeluk _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu.

Sungmin hanya membiarkan Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya sampai _namja_ mungil itu tertidur. Sungmin bangun dan membenarkan posisi tidur Ryeowook agar tidak sakit nantinya kemudian menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpi.

"Ming _hyung_~ kepalaku sakit~" adu Ryeowook ketika jam istirahat tiba.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin memegang kening Ryeowook. "Untunglah tidak panas, _hyung_ ambilkan obat diruang kesehatan dulu."

"Ga usah _hyung_, tidak apa-apa sebentar lagi pasti juga sembuh." yolak Ryeowook, mana mau ia minum obat yang rasanya sangat pahit itu.

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau tambah sakit bilang _hyung ne. hyung_ antar pulang nanti." Sungmin mengelus lembut surai madu Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo hyung_." Jawabnya lirih. Ryeowook meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi milik Jongwoon karena 'ke-tidakdatang-an' Kyuhyun kemarin otomatis membuat dirinya sepenuhnya milik Jongwoon.

'Memang takdirku bertunangan dengan Jongwoon' batin Ryeowook. '_Daddy_ aku merindukanmu~~'

Ryeowook berjalan gontai ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia berniat kabur dari tugas membersihkan klub Kendo. Namun. . .

"Manis~~ mau kemana?" sapa seseorang _namja_ dengan suara yang begitu khas ditelinga Ryeowook.

Chuup

_Namja_ tersebut memberikan ciuman di kening Ryeowook seperti biasanya

"Kyaaa~~ Heechul _hyung_." teriak Ryeowook karena terkejut. "Kau membuatku kaget."

"Makanya kalau jalan jangan sambil melamun, kau mau kemana?Klub Kendo ada disebelah sana." Heechul menarik tangan kurus Ryeowook untuk mengajaknya ke klub Kendo.

'Gagal mau kabur' gumam Ryeowook.

"Kau mau kabur ya manis?" tanya Heechul tepat sasaran.

Ryeowook mendengus "Bukan urusan _hyung_." jawabnya galak.

"MWO! Galak sekali, kau lagi PMS ya manis?" tanya Heechul dan membuat Ryeowook semakin sebal dengan Heechul.

"Nah, tolong bersihkan klub ini ya manis, _mianhae hyung_ tidak bisa menemani karena ada acara. Bye manis~~" pamit Heechul sebelum memberikan kecupan manis untuk Ryeowook.

Chup

"HEECHUL _HYUNG_!" teriak Ryeowook menggelegar di ruang klub Kendo yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berada di sudut ruangan klub Kendo. Rasanya malas sekali untuk mulai membersihkan ruangan karena masih bersih menurutnya. Bukankah Ryeowook juga yang membersihkannya setiap hari sejak menjadi tunangan Jongwoon?

Ryeowook melirik pada tumpukan baju yang diletakkan dikursi yang berada disamping tempat duduknya. Ryeowoom mulai melipat tumpukan baju itu satu per satu. Ryeowook mengamati sekilas baju terakhir yang hendak ia lipat, ada tulisan Jongwoon disisi dalam baju tersebut.

'Huh punya Jongwoon.' Ryeowook membanting baju Jongwoon di lantai dan menginjak-injaknya.

"HAH DASAR _NAMJA_ PRIMITIF, MENYEBALKAN, KASAR, TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN." teriak Ryeowook meluapkan kekesalannya.

"CHOI RYEOWOOK! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH!"

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya menginjak-injak baju milik Jongwoon begitu mendengar teriakan Jongwoon. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memasang jurus 'puppy eyes' andalannya.

"Hehehe tidak sengaja menginjaknya _hyung_" ujar Ryeowook tanpa dosa sambil memungut baju Jongwoon. "Hehehe _mianhae_." cengirnya.

"Dasar kau ini huh!" geram Jongwoon "Itu baju untuk pertandingan besok lusa. Kau harus mencucinya kembali sampai bercahaya!" marah Jongwoon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Nyali Ryeowook langsung menciut seketika jika Jongwoon sudah marah dan menatapnya seperti itu. Buru –buru ia keluar dari ruangan untuk mencuci baju milik Jongwoon yang telah ia injak-injak tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan mencucinya." ujar Ryeowook sambil berlari meninggalkan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mengawasi Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci bajunya dari depan pintu klub Kendo. Jarak antara klub Kendo dan tempat mencuci yang agak jauh membuatnya leluasa memandangi Ryeowook.

"Wokieee!" pekik Jongwoon kemudian berlari secepat kilat kearah Ryeowook setelah melihat _namja_ mungil itu ambruk begitu saja.

"Ya Wookie! Kau kenapa eoh?" panic Jongwoon saat mengetahui kondisi Ryeowook yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Jongwoon mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan membaringkannya di bangku panjang yang berada dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook mencuci baju.

Jongwoon membasahi saputangannya dengan air dan meletakkannya di dahi Ryeowook. Ia begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Ryeowook saat ini. Jongwoon mengangkat sedikit kepala Ryeowook dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya kembali diatas pahanya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, rasa nyaman dan sejuk menerpanya ingin berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini. Ia tidur dengan paha Jongwoon sebagai bantalnya, jangan lupakan tatapan penuh kekahawatiran Jongwoon saat ini.

Jongwoon masih mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook, kepalanya menunduk memperhatikan Ryeowook yang telah sadar dari pingsannya. "Kau kenapa sampai pingsan tadi? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon, ia masih terlena dengan dengan perlakuan Jongwoon yang berubah 360 derajat itu. Biasanya Jongwoon akan selalu berteriak kepadanya.

"Wookie! Apakah ada yang sakit? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jongwoon lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook.

"_A-aniya h-hyung_, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tadi tiba-tiba sakit kepala dan . ." Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, matanya kembali sibuk mengamati Jongwoon, _namja_ yang begitu tidak ia sukai.

'Ternyata dia begitu tampan~' inner Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. 'Ternyata dia baik juga.' innernya lagi.

Tbc^.^

Haloo~~ lama ya nunggu chap sembilan update? Ternyata remake FF dari komik susah juga, apalagi ketika konflik mulai ada. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf jika masih banyak typo disini. Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar setelah membacanya. Terima kasih. Bye~~


	10. Chapter 10

MY HERO [chap 10 – Salah paham ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Hyorin datang menganggu Ryeowook. Alasan ketidak-hadiran Kyuhyun di lapangan mulai terkuak.

'Ternyata dia begitu tampan~' inner Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. 'Ternyata dia baik juga.' innernya lagi.

"Emm karena aku orangnya kasar dan tidak peka maka aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap." ucap Jongwoon.

Ryeowook bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk disamping Jongwoon sambil sesekali meliriknya.

"A-aku . ." gagap Ryeowook.

Jongwoon memotong ucapan Ryeowook "Aku akan berusaha menjadi tunangan yang baik untukmu." Jongwoon beranjak dari duduknya "Hari ini kau tidak perlu membersihkan klub Kendo, pulang dan istirahatlah dirumah!"

"Ne, aku akan menjemur bajumu dulu, _gomawo _untuk hari ini." jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Setelah yakin bahwa Ryeowook tidak apa-apa, Jongwoon meninggalkannya munuju klub Kendo untuk menggantikan tugas Ryeowook membersihkan ruangan itu.

'Ternyata Jongwoon _hyung_ baik' gumam Ryeowook seraya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ryeowook menjemur baju Jongwoon dengan bersenandung riang.

"Sepertinya berduaan tadi sangat menyenangkan?" suara _yeoja_ menghentikan kegiatan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang "Mau apa kau kemari?" sinis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri saat melihat Hyorin datang bersama gerombolannya. "Ayo kita seret bocah ini ketempat yang sepi!" perintah Hyorin pada anak buahnya.

Anak buah Hyorin menyeret Ryeowook menjauh dari ruang klub Kendo supaya tidak ketahuan Jongwoon ataupun Heechul.

"Heechul _hyung_. Bukankah yang bersama Hyorin itu Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae saat akan menuju ruang klub Kendo setelah berbelanja keperluan klub.

Heechul mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, dan memang benar Ryeowook sedang bersama dengan Hyorin dan anak buahnya. Heechul merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Ryeowook. "Hae-ah, tolong panggil Jongwoon! Aku akan mengikuti mereka." perintah Heechul.

"Ya Hyorin! Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" teriak Ryeowook pada Hyorin dan anak buahnya.

Hyorin menarik krah baju Ryeowook. "Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauhi Jongwoon?"

"Dia tunanganku apa salah kalau aku dekat-dekat dengannya?" jawab Ryeowook dengan sinisnya.

"Salah! Karena Jongwoon milikku!Kalau begitu siap-siap saja wajah jelekmu ini tergores pisau." ujar Hyorin sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang telah memegang pisau lipat.

"Kyaa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wajahku?" teriak Ryeowook panik, spontan Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Srett

Takk

"Auw.." rintih Hyorin saat sebuah batu mengenai tangannya. "Siapa yang berani mengangguku!" teriaknya dengan galak.

"Maaf jika aku menganggumu Hyorin." Heechul bersandar pada pohon sambil melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum dengan gaya _cool_-nya.

"Heechul _hyung_." panggil Ryeowook. "Untunglah kau datang. _Hyung_ mereka akan merusak wajah manisku." adu Ryeowook. "Nanti _hyung_ tidak akan bisa menciumku lagi kalau wajahku rusak."

"Tidak akan _hyung_ ijinkan mereka merusak wajah manis kesanyangan _hyung_. HYORIN!BISA KAU LEPAS DIA SEKARANG!" kata Heechul dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi ingat! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Jongwoon, aku menyukainya sejak SMP." Hyorin melepas cengkramannya pada Ryeowook dengan kasar hingga Ryeowook terjengkang kebelakang.

"Bukankah Jongwoon telah memilih Ryeowook sebagai tunangannya? Kau bisa apa?" tanya Heechul

"Pokoknya aku akan merebutnya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja jelek ini merebutnya." teriak Hyorin.

"Ya apa kau bilang? Apa kau tidak bercermin hah! Sehingga tidak tahu betapa jeleknya wajahmu." marah Ryeowook pada Hyorin yang selalu menyebut dirinya jelek dan selalu ingin melukai wajahnya hanya karena Jongwoon.

"Hyorin!"

"Jongwoon!" teriak Heechul dan Hyorin bersamaan.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Ryeowook pada Jongwoon.

"Tidak kusangka kau selicik itu Hyorin, mengancam dan mengeroyok Ryeowook." geram Jongwoon.

"Licik katamu?" sahut Hyorin.

Plakk

Hyorin mendaratkan tangannya di pipi mulus Jongwoon membuat Heechul dan Ryeowook kaget.

"Kurang Ajar." omel Hyorin sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga _namja_ tersebut.

"Ya dasar Nenek Lampir! Aku yang ditampar mengapa dia juga yang mengataiku kurang ajar!" geram Jongwoon. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Hyorin.

"Manis, Hyorin tidak melukaimukan?" Heechul menelusuri tiap inchi wajah Ryeowook dengan seksama. "Ah syukurlah wajah manismu tidak terluka."

Chup

Seperti biasa Heechul selalu tergoda untuk mencium pipi atau kening Ryeowook dan . . .

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak dua _namja_ yang berada di depan Heechul siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook si pemilik pipi yang baru saja dicium Heechul. Dan _namja_ yang satu lagi adalah Jongwoon yang sudah mematenkan bahwa Ryeowook adalah tunangannya.

"Kenapa kepalaku sakit lagi, menyesal sekali menolak tawaran Jongwoon untuk mengantarkanku pulang." sesal Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalanan disekelilingnya. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, ia menyeberang jalan tanpa menoleh kanan kiri terlebih dahulu.

"Wookiee awasss!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menyambar tubuh Ryeowook yang hendak tertabrak mobil.

Brugh

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook jatuh tepat diatas trotoar. "Wookie kau tidak terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"K-Kyu, gomawo. Aku tidak apa-apa." lirih Ryeowook. ryeowook berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor terkena tanah ketika jatuh tadi. Kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Kajja kita pulang Kyu."

"Aght.." rintih Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook menarik tangan kanannya.

"Ka-kamu kenapa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita cepat pulang saja. _Kajja_." Kyuhyun segera menyeret Ryeowook untuk pulang sebelum _namja_ mungil itu bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang luka di tangan kanannya.

"Kyu kenapa tanganmu bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook panic saat berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan tangannya yang terluka ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah. Ternyata tangan Kyuhyun terluka akibat sayatan sebuah pisau.

"Kemarin ada yang mengeroyokku ketika aku akan pergi ke lapangan, makanya aku tidak bisa datang, maaf telah mengecewakanmu Wookie." jelas Kyuhyun. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji denganmu."

"Jadi kau tidak datang karena itu? Ah tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu." ujar Ryeowook. "Karena menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak." lanjut Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi, yang penting kau dan Sungmin sudah tahu kalau aku tidak datang bukan karena berkencan dengan _yeoja_ yang kalian lihat."

"Sungmin _hyung_ sudah tahu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ne, tadi aku menemuinya. Sungmin juga bilang kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan. Istirahatlah! Aku juga mau mandi dan bermain PS setelahnya." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Puk

Sebuah boneka kelinci mendarat di kepala Ryeowook, membuyarkan lamunan _namja_ mungil tersebut.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Ryeowook tanpa dipedulikan oleh Kyuhyun tentunya.

Ryeowook berlari menyongsong kedatangan Sungmin yang hendak menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

"Wow tumben kau sudah menyambut _hyung_ di depan, biasanya jika _hyung_ datang kau masih mandi." ejek Sungmin.

Ryeowook mempoutkan mulutnya. "Aish kau mengejekku _hyung_."

"Hahaha memang benar begitukan? Nah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan pada _hyung_ hemm?" pinta Sungmin.

"Apa kemarin _hyung_ bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" selidik Ryeowook.

"Itu rahasia manis, urusan orang dewasa anak kecil tidak boleh tahu." jawab Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas hidung Ryeowook.

"Ya _hyung_ aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" sanggah Ryeowook.

"Hahahahaha... kau masih kecil Wookie. Bukankah kau masih suka tidur dengan _Daddy_-mu itu?" ledek Sungmin seraya berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya dijalan karena sebal.

"Dasar Sungmin _hyung_ menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Hahahahaha.. tapi_ hyung_ benarkan Wookie?" Sungmin masih saja menertawakan tingkah Ryeowook yang memang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"_Hyung~~_ tunggu!" akhirnya Ryeowook ikut berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Minumlah!" Sungmin menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin kepada Ryeowook begitu mereka sampai disekolah. "Kemarin _hyung_ bertemu dengan _yeoja_ yang kita lihat bersama Kyuhyun tempo hari."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran "Lalu?"

Sungmin meletakkan kaleng minumannya di meja setelah meneguk habis isinya. " Dia bernama Jesica, kata Jesica Kyuhyun terluka karena diserang anak buahnya Jongwoon." ucap Sungmin yang otomatis membuat bola mata Ryeowook membulat tidak percaya.

Tbc ^.^

Halloooo~~~ Chap 10 sudah update, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Disini ada karakter baru yang muncul yaitu Jesica, apa Jesica baik atau jahat?  
terima kasih atas semua komentar kalian di chap sebelumnya. Dan maaf jika saya masih menghadirkan banyak typo FF ini. T.T


	11. Chapter 11

MY HERO [chap 11 – Salah Pukul ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ternyata memang bukan Jongwoon yang menyerang Kyuhyun tempo hari. Kyuhyun mendatangi Jongwoon untuk membicarakan masalah Ryeowook. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sungmin meletakkan kaleng minumannya di meja setelah meneguk habis isinya. " Dia bernama Jesica. Kata Jesica, Kyuhyun terluka karena diserang anak buahnya Jongwoon." ucap Sungmin yang otomatis membuat bola mata Ryeowook membulat tidak percaya.

"M-Mwo! Benarkah?" Ryeowook hampir menyemburkan minumnya yang belum sempat ditelannya.

"Itu yang _hyung_ dengar dari teman-teman klub Astronomi SMU SJM. Mereka melihat anak buah Jongwoon ada disekitar situ." jelas Sungmin.

"Dasar Jongwoon jahat! Padahal aku sudah berusaha baik padanya. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran karena telah menyakiti Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menggebrak meja sebagai ekpresi kesalnya terhadap Jongwoon.

"Betul nanti _hyung_ temani." Sungmin ikut mengobarkan semangat Ryeowook untuk membuat perhitungan pada Jongwoon karena telah membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka.

"_Gomawo hyung_, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menghajarnya." kata Ryeowook dengan semangat 45.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir Ryeowook langsung berlari menuju ruang klub Kendo diikuti Sungmin.

"Wookie! Apa tidak lebih baik kalau dibicarakan dulu baik-baik? Siapa tahu bukan anak buah Jongwoon yang melakukannya." usul Sungmin.

"Kenapa _hyung_ jadi berubah pikiran? _Hyung_ takut dengan Jongwoon?" tanya Ryeowook tidak suka. "Jongwoon menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak jadi melawannya dan otomatis aku tetap menjadi tunangannya. Bukankah itu sangat licik _hyung_?"

"iya _hyung_ tahu itu sangat licik wookie, tapi . ." perkataan Sungmin langsung dipotong oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa _hyung_, _hyung_ jangan mencegahku sekarang!" perintah Ryeowook seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

"YA Wookie! Tunggu _hyung_!" teriak Sungmin segera menyusul Ryeowook ke klub Kendo.

Brakk

Ryeowook membuka pintu dengan kasar,"JONGWOON _HYUNG_! AKU INGIN BICARA DENGANMU!" teriak Ryeowook dengan lantang karena Jongwoon beserta anak buahnya sedang latihan menggunakan pedang, jadi kalau teriaknnya tidak keras pasti tidak kedengaran.

"KALAU INGIN BICARA TUNGGU DI LUAR ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!" jawab Jongwoon dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah kerasnya.

Brakk

Ryeowook menutup dengan kasar seperti ketika masuk tadi, lalu berjalan dengan mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. "Kita menunggu dimana _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang masih setia berada disampingnya.

Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook mengajaknya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah "Kita tunggu di kedai es krim depan sekolah saja. Kajja." ajak Sungmin.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga ingin makan es krim." teriak Ryeowook girang.

"Wookie lihat! Jongwoon dan Heechul _hyung_ sudah keluar. Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Sungmin, lalu keduanya menuju kasir terlebih dahulu untuk membayar makanan mereka sebelum meninggalkan kedai es krim tersebut.

"Ayo _hyung_ cepat, keburu mereka pergi." ujar Ryeowook sudah tidak sabar.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun mendekati Jongwoon dan Heechul.

"Wookie, lebih baik kita tunggu disini dulu, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi." usul Sungmin dan mengajak Ryeowook bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mencuru dengar dari percakapan antara Jongwoon, Kyuhyun, dan Heechul yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongwoon pada Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya saat ia akan pulang. "Kalau kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan alasan mangkir dari duel kemarin aku tidak mau dengar." sambung Jongwoon dengan dinginnya.

"Bukan itu maksud kedatanganku. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk bersikap baik padanya. Wookie memang anak yang cengeng, manja dan semaunya sendiri. Tolong jangan membuatnya menangis jika kau memang tunangannya." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau? Apa hakmu memintaku." tanya Jonwoon tidak suka. Bagaimana tidak suka, jika musuhnya datang dan menyuruhnya untuk mematuhi perintahnya.

"Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk itu, tapi harus kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangi Wookie." Kyuhyun tidak mau mengaku kalau ia adalah sepupu dari Ryeowook.

"Apa urusanmu! Kalau kau menyayanginya kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin hah?" teriak Jongwoon yang sudah mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun tidak kalah dinginnya dengan Jongwoon.

"Dasar sok tahu! Kau minta di hajar rupanya!" jongwoon mengayunkan kepalan tangannya untuk menyerang Kyuhyun karena merasa di gurui oleh namja yang menjadi musuhnya.

"Kalau kau bisa boleh saja." Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu! Baiklah! Bersiaplah." Jongwoon mengepalkan tangannya hendak menyerang Kyuhyun.

"JONGWOON _HYUNG_! JANGAN PUKUL KYUHYUN!"Ryeowook keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil berteriak dan berlari untuk mencegah Jongwoon agar tidak memukul Kyuhyun.

Akan tetapi semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, hingga akhirnya Ryeowooklah yang terkena pukulan Jongwoon karena ingin melindungi Kyuhyun.

Bhugt

"WOOKIEEE!" pekik keempat namja secara bersamaan begitu melihat Ryeowook terkena pukulan Jongwoon dipipinya.

"Huweeee..." tangis Ryeowook sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena pukulan Jongwoon.

Dengan panik Jongwoon langsung membopong Ryeowook dan membawanya ke ruang klub Kendo diikuti Heechul, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Huhuhu . .sakit~~ Heechul _hyung_ pipiku tidak mulus lagi~~" adu Ryeowook sambil mengusap pipinya yang sekarang lebam.

Heechul dan Sungmin menatap horor pada Jongwoon yang telah memukul Ryeowook. "Jongwoon, inilah akibatnya jika kau tidak bisa menahan emosimu." kata Heechul dengan sebal karena Jongwoon telah melukai pipi 'kesayangannya'.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Jongwoon masih saja bungkam tidak mau meminta maaf kepada Ryeowook atau sekedar menanyakan keadaanya Ryeowook.

"Ck, kau ini sangat pengecut Jongwoon _hyung_. Mana permintaan maafmu untuk Wookie, dan lagi kau yang menyuruh anak buahmu untuk mengeroyok Kyuhyun kan?" Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara karena geram melihat sikap Jongwoon yang hanya diam saja, apalagi sampai melukai Ryeowook seperti ini.

"Ming! Tenanglah!" perintah Kyuhyun agar Sungmin tidak terpancing emosi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Kyu! Kalau keadaannya seperti ini!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengompres pipi Ryeowook yang lebam.

"Baiklah!" Jongwoon berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. "Ryeowook sebagai tunanganmu aku minta maaf karena telah memukulmu." ucap Jongwoon dengan sangat jelas sambil membungkkan badan.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan sangat terkejut terutama Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap Jongwoon yang tengah membungkuk meminta maaf didepannya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, ini bukan salahmu." lirih Ryeowook.

Jongwoon memandang sejenak wajah Ryeowook yang terdapat luka akibat ulahnya tadi. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku." ucap Jongwoon sebelum berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub Kendo.

"Oh ya." Jongwoon menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook bergantian "Aku tidak pernah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengeroyok Kyuhyun. Aku pergi dulu, Heechul _hyung_ ayo kita pergi!" ucap Jongwoon sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan ketiga _namja_ yang masih berada di ruangan klub Knedo.

"Wookie! Akhirnya Jongwoon meminta maaf kepadamu secara _gentle_." girang Sungmin sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang berada didepannya.

"Iya, _gomawo hyung_. Ini semua berkat _hyung_." Ryeowook membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan gembira. Sebuah peristiwa langka Jongwoon secara _gentle_ meminta maaf kepada Ryeowook secara formal dan sopan seperti tadi, mengingat sikap Jongwoon yang sering seenaknya sendiri kepada Ryeowook.

"_Hyung, Kyu_ . . kalau bukan anak buah Jongwoon yang menyerangmu, lalu siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Entalah, besok kita selidiki bersama." jawab Kyuhyun. "_Kajja_ kita pulang." ajak Kyuhyun kemudian.

Bught

Jongwoon memukul batang pohon yang berada didepannya, Heechul dan Jongwoon tengah berbincang tentang kejadian yang telah mereka alami, apalagi sejak pertunangannya dengan Ryeowook diketahui oleh seantero sekolah.

"Jongwoon, jangan lukai tanganmu! Bukankah besok kau harus bertangding?" Heechul mencegah Jongwoon yang hendak memukul lagi batang pohon yang tidak bersalah.

"_Hyung, ._ aku hanya sedang kesal pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku bisa memukul tunanganku sendiri." keluh Jongwoon.

"Maka dari itu, mulailah belajar mengendalikan emosimu. Terutama pada Ryeowook." nsehat Heechul. "Yang aku khawatirkan jika sampai ayah Wookie tahu mengenai kejadian tadi apa yang akan dilakukan terhadapmu?"

"_Mollayo hyung_, ah sebaiknya aku pulang dan bersiap untuk pertandingan menghadapi SMU SJM besok." pasrah Jongwoon terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan ayah Ryeowook kelak. Bukankah ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

Tbc ^.^

Hehehe udah dulu ya,,lanjut next chap ya. Terima kasih semua atas koment dan sarannya. Sekali lagi maaf jika typonya masih bertebaran. komennya lagi yaaa...byeee


	12. Chapter 12

MY HERO [chap 12 – Penculikan ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook di culik untuk memancing kemunculan Jongwoon, ada apa dibalik penculikan itu?

"Wahh cerah sekali hari ini." Senyum Ryeowook merekah ketika membuka tirai jendela kamarnya setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Ryeowook mendekati cermin besar yang terletak dipojok kamarnya. 'Ah syukurlah lebamnya sudah tidak begitu jelas.' gumamnya. Kemudian mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

"Bibi perhatikan Wookie jadi rajin saat tidak ada tuan besar." komentar Bibi Shin ketika sudah melihat Ryeowook duduk manis di meja makan padahal belum dibangunkan.

"Iya Bibi, aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan bibi saja." ujar Ryeowook seraya memasukkan potongan pancake ke dalam mulutnya. "Bibi! Kyuhyun mana? Apa belum bangun?" tanya Ryeowook menayakan keberadaan sepupunya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun telat sarapan.

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya mau sarapan di rumah Sungmin." jelas Bibi Shin.

"M-MWO! Uhuk. . uhuk . . "

Ryeowook tersedak makananya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Bibi Shin tentang keberadaan sepupunya itu. 'Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sangat dekat?' inner Ryeowook.

"Jangan makan sambil bicara Wookie." Bibi Shin mengingatkan setelah menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo_ Bibi, Wookie berangkat sekolah dulu ne." pamit Ryeowook pada pengasuhnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." pesan Bibi Shin, namun Ryeowook sudah keburu menghilang.

Ryeowook berangkat ke sekolah sendirian karena Sungmin berangkat bersama Kyuhyun. Perbedaan sekolah antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kelihatannya tidak menjadikan masalah untuk bisa berangkat sekolah bersama.

Ryeowook bersenandung dengan riangnya, entah kenapa hari ini merasa sangat bahagia. Apa karena permintaan maaf Jongwoon kemari yang membuatnya sebahagia ini? Entahlah.

"Hei Choi Ryeowook!" panggil seorang _namja_ dari arah belakang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kau memanggilku?' tanya Ryeowook pada _namja_ yang berseragam sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Apa kau tunangannya Jongwoon?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami!" _namja_ itu bersama kelompoknya menarik paksa Ryeowook setelah membungkam mulut Ryeowook terlebih dahulu supaya tidak berteriak.

"Jong, sudah siap untuk pertandingan nanti sore?" sapa Heechul saat bertemu Jongwoon disekolah pagi ini.

Jongwoon membuka lokernya, kemudian memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran yang dibawanya kedalam loker. "Sudah _hyung_, aku mau latihan dulu sebelum pelajaran dimulai."

"Oke, kalau begitu _hyung_ ke kelas dulu. Berlatihlah yang benar! Bye." ucap Heechul seraya meninggalkan Jongwoon yang masih berada didepan lokernya

Jongwoon hendak menutup lokernya, namun tanpa sengaja tangan kanannya menjatuhkan sepucuk surat dari dalam lokernya.

"Surat apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jongwoon membuka surat tersebut, matanya menatap tajam pada deretan huruf yang tercetak didalamnya.

"**Pacarmu sudah aku culik! Aku tunggu di hutan belakang sekolah kami!" (ketua geng SMU SJM)**

"HAH! Apa –apan mereka! Berani menculik Ryeowook." tangan Jongwoon mengepal meremas surat yang baru saja dibacanya. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat dalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongwoon bergegas menuju tempat dimana mereka menyekap Ryeowook. "Akan ku hajar mereka jika sampai menyakiti Ryeowook!" gumamnya.

Sementara di hutan belakang SMU SJM, Ryeowook hanya bisa memandangi mereka satu per satu tanpa bisa bergerak dan berteriak karena mereka mengikat tangan dan kaki Ryeowook serta membungkam mulutnya dengan lakban.

"Bagaimana jika Jongwoon tidak datang?" tanya salah satu dari mereka kepada temannya.

"Kalau dia tidak datang, kita punya sandra yang bisa kita gunakan sebagai pelampiasan." ujarnya sambil memandang Ryeowook. "Bukankah dia cukup manis?"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan mereka, jika Jongwoon tidak menyelamatkannya berarti mereka akan menjamah tubuhnya. Airmata kini mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Ryeowook, ia sangat takut jika mereka benar- benar menyentuhnya.

Ryeowook mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berusah melepaskan ikatannya. Namun sebelum berhasil melepaskan ikatan tersebut salah satu dari mereka mengetahuinya lalu mendekati Ryeowook.

"Hei kalian! Lihatlah! Dia berusaha melepaskan ikatannya." beberapa _namja_ mulai mendekati Ryeowook . "Pintar juga Jongwoon mencari pacar, pacarnya sangat manis sekali. Aku ingin mencicipinya." komentar dari salah satu _namja_ yang mengelilingi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata berdoa semoga ada yang datang menolongnya sebelum _namja-namja_ yang berada disekelilingyan menyentuhnya. 'Daddy~~, Jongwoon hyung~, Ming hyung~, Heechul hyung~, Kyu~ siapapun tolong aku~~' innernya.

"LEPASKAN RYEOWOOK!" teriakan namja yang sangat dikenal Ryeowook datang mengganggu kegiatan _namja-namja_ yang hendak menyentuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook bernafas lega, doanya begitu cepat dikabulkan. Jongwoon datang menolongnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada tunanganku hah? Mana ketua kalian?" Jongwoon bersiap mengayunkan pedang kayunya untuk menghajar pengganggu Ryeowook.

"Tunggu! Letakkan pedangmu atau tunanganmu akan terluka!" seorang _namja_ diantara mereka mencengkram tubuh Ryeowook seperti hendak mencekiknya.

Klotak

Jongwoon menjatuhkan pedang kayunya begitu saja. "Baiklah, tapi lepaskanlah ikatan Ryeowook." pinta Jongwoon. "Aku tidak akan melawan kalian." sambung Jongwoon.

Untunglah mereka mau melapaskan ikatan dan lakban yang menempel pada mulut Ryeowook akan tetapi mereka masih mencengkram erat Ryeowook supaya tidak melarikan diri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?" tanya Jongwoon sinis.

"Kami hanya ingin menghajarmu supaya kau tidak tampil dalam pertandingan nanti sore." jawab salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Cih! Apa hanya cara ini yang terpikir oleh kalian? Dasar manusia tidak berguna!" oceh Jongwoon.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Hyattt."

Duagh

Bhugt

Bhugt

Dan benar Jongwoon tidak melawan ketika dipukuli oleh mereka, Jongwoon hanya ingin menjaga Ryeowook supaya tidak terluka.

"Jongwoon _hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menangis melihat Jongwoon dipukuli oleh gerombolan genk SMU SJM.

Ryeowook menggigit tangan namja yang mencengramnya dan berhasil kabur dari namja tersebut. Ryeowook berlari mendekati Jongwoon untuk membantunya. "Jongwoon _hyung~_" panggil Ryeowook lagi saat mendapati Jongwoon terkapar menahan sakit. Jelas saja Jongwoon sama sekali tidak melawan mereka, Jongwoon tidak mau mereka menyakiti Ryeowook kalau dirinya melawan kelompok itu.

"Wookie lari! Selamatkan dirimu!" perintah Jongwoon sambil menahan sakit.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_ . ." bantah Ryeowook karena ia ingin menolong Jongwoon.

"Cepat! Jangan membantah!"

"Ba-baiklah _hyung_." Secepatnya Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, berusaha menghindar dari kejaran dari salah satu anggota kelompok tersebut. Berhasil, Ryeowook berlari menuju sekolahnya mencari Heechul dan Sungmin untuk membantu Jongwoon.

"Heechul _hyung_! Ming _hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook begitu melihat keduanya berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Wookie! Kau darimana saja kami mencarimu!" Sungmin langsung berlari menyongsong Ryeowook yang sedang terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"He-Heechul _hyung ._ .me-mereka menyekap Jongwoon _hyung_." Ryeowook masih menetralkan nafasnya. "A-aku tadi diculik oleh anak buah genk SMU SJM, la-lalu Jo-Jongwoon _hyung_ menolongku." jelas Ryeowook.

"Dimana mereka menyekap Jongwoon manis?' tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Me-mereka menyekap kami di hutan belakang SMU SJM." jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelamatkannya." ucap Heechul sambil mengeluarkan handpone dari sakunya. "Hae-ah, tolong kumpulkan yang lain! Joangwoon dalam bahaya, aku tunggu didiepan pintu gerbang sekolah sekarang!" Heechul menutup telponnya bahkan sebelum terdengar jawaban dari Donghae.

"Manis, kau tunggulah disekolah."

"Ta-tapi _hyung_, aku ingin ikut, Jongwoon _hyung_ telah menyelamatkanku tadi~ hiks." tangis Ryeowook akhirnya pecah.

"Ah baiklah kalian boleh ikut." ucap Heechul kemudian.

"_Hyung_ kenapa sih mereka tidak suka Jongwoon? Apa karena sikapnya itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Bukan, mereka hanya tidak ingin Jongwoon menang dipertandingan nanti sore mungkin, sehingga mereka menyekap Jongwoon." terang Heechul. "Tunggulah disini _hyung_ ambil mobil dahulu."

"Mo-mobil?" teriak Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan. "Anak SMU mana boleh bawa mobil." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Betul, terus mobilnya ditaruh dimana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu disini saja, jangan sampai terlihat oleh penjaga sekolah." Sungmin menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar sedikit merapat ketubuhnya supaya tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga sekolah mereka karena membolos.

"Ayo cepat naik!" perintah Heechul dari dalam mobil setelah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kyaaa _hyung_! Kau benar-benar membawa mobil. Wah kerena sekali." heboh Ryeowook dan Sungmin melihat mobil Heechul. [Kalian bayangkan saja mobil Jeep-nya Siwon yang bernama Mika].

Ryeowook dan Sungmin bergegas naik ke mobil Heechul, "Ayo _hyung_ kita ke hutan belakang SMU SJM." perintah Ryeowook pada Heechul.

Heechul mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, sehingga tidak sampai 5 menit mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Heechul _hyung_! Meraka tidak ada! Kemana mereka membawa Jongwoon _hyung_?" panik Ryeowook kebingungan mencari keberadaan Jongwoon.

Tbc ^.^

Hallo~~~, update cepetkan? Libur dua hari karena erupsi Kelud jadi bisa ngetik 2 chap sekaligus. Komentarnya ya,,aku tunggu... Mian jika masih banyak typo^.^  
Terimakasihh~~~~~~~~


End file.
